Tattered Soul
by BlueSirenRose
Summary: : A young woman who loves the world of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden dies giving her life for her family with no regrets. Now she awakes into a new life and chooses to watch and observe sending anonymous hints as she remains isolated in meditation. Watch as Karai grows up again this time in a world filled with people and ideals she could have only dreamed of. Self-Insert OCx?
1. Act 1: Chapter 1

ZIL: Hi everyone I was recently inspired by a number of stories written by an amazing Authoress DarkPetal16 read her stuff it's amazing! I decided to do a self-insert to see how it would turn out and I hope you all enjoy! Darkpetal16 thank you for inspiring me…I've always been afraid to try self-insert due to Mary Sue/God-moding writing issues I've seen before but I'm trying it out.

Act I: Ch. 1- The Will to Protect

Jessy was a young woman who grew up between Southern NJ and Central FL with her family. She was big on family and very protective of her younger relatives. It was Memorial Day again, one of her favorite times of the year. She may have been 25 years old but, her family knew of her childlike joy for reuniting with all their relatives at their family owned campsite as they did every year. She loved the smell of the wood burning in the fire and the friendly atmosphere where work, technology, and drama is left behind.

Two large SUVs were driving down the highway traveling from Florida State heading towards Pennsylvania. She was sitting in the middle area as her parents sat in the front seat and her brother was sleeping on the Van mattress in the back since he got off work late. Lying with him were her two little cousins who looked so cute sleeping on the larger man. She turned her icy grey blue eyes to her cousin Rose who was giggling about the sight too. She turned her head to the front as her Mom looked back and smiled at her. Her mother just looked at the kids and pulled out a camera as her dad said, "Wake em up Jess we're making a stop for bathroom breaks and gas."

Jessy looked a bit mischievous and grabbed her water bottle and a nerf mini water gun they usually use at the creek at the camp site. She loaded the remains of her water bottle into the gun and aimed at her cousin's little boy's head and shot him with a little water. Both Rose and Jessy giggled as he whined and wiped his head on his older cousin's shirt before getting up. Rose then aimed at her daughter's head and woke her just the same. Both kids had crawled up to sit with their mom as Jessy took aim at her brother. Rose and the kids were giggling and her mother was shaking her head in amusement.

Her mother was on her cellphone talking with her sister, Jessy, Rose, and GM's Aunt. She could hear her Aunt laughing as her other cousins chatted in the background. She was letting them know we were pulling off for gas and needed bathroom breaks in GA after 3 hours of driving. Everyone was eager to stretch their legs and wake up a bit and switch drivers for the next stint.

Jessy quickly shot her brother right at the center of his head and getting no reaction laughed and squirt him near his nose this time causing him to jump awake snorting. The older girls in the middle cackling with glee as the kids giggled pointing at him the large man moved forward and tried to claim the water gun which had already been snuck away for safety. Jessy said while calming down from her laughing fit, "We're stopping for a break so up you get." GM glared at his little sister before rolling his eyes grumbling as he stole her sweater from her lap to dry his face.

The group parked at the gas station and everyone began filing out of the car. Her dad headed to the Gas pump to start filling the tank with gas. Jessy and GM's mother standing next to him chatting as she stretched her legs while laughing about their antics in the car. Jessy smiled as she saw the love shining in their eyes. 'I want that someday…' After everyone had filed out of the cars she hopped out. She saw her Aunt move over to her mom commenting, "My kids are all knocked out I'll wake them at the next stop."

Jessy stood and stretched as she and her parents stopped at a gas station with Rose and her two kids also out of the car. Rose moved to stretch and Jessy offered to take the kids in for the rest room. Walking towards the store, Jessy grabbed the kids' hands to take them into the building to use the bathrooms. As they all were moving back towards the front to grab drinks Jessy saw two men armed with guns masks pulled over their faces. The smaller of the two men seemed too twitchy and Jessy immediately placed herself between the men and the two kids. Her parents and brother with her cousin could be seen with horrified faces.

Jessy was moving the two children back towards the bathrooms when the smaller man turned to face her and she saw his sharp green eyes before he quickly pulled the trigger as he jumped. The woman didn't stop herself from covering her younger cousins with her body as she felt pain rip through the leftward center of her back and chest she winced. She could mutely hear the yelling in the background of her father who had charged into the store with her older brother as the gun went off.

She felt herself being held up as the children were nestled against their mother, Rose, who was crying as she tried to speak to her. Jessy smiled a pained smile her eyes warm and gentle blue as she said, "I'm glad they're okay." She felt herself being leaned back gently seeing her own father's blue gaze filled with tears and righteous anger and she saw her brother hovering over the two gunmen with the store clerk trembling as she met his slightly darker gaze.

She felt a light pressure on her back smothering cloth and tried to reach her hand back hearing her mother sobbing as she tried to use her knowledge as a nurse to stem the bleeding. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again to give her family a big warm smile. "Hey don't worry about me…I'm okay. Just take care of everyone and have fun without me."

Jessy relaxed against her mother and could feel the warmth leaving her body but, she kept a smile on as her little cousins asked her to tell them a story. She was able to focus on the kids over her cousin Rose crying. She told them an edited story about the ninja hero and his Will of Fire and how by never giving up and working hard he and his friends were able to save the world. She smiled at the end, "Want to know my Nindo….it is the Will to Protect." Jessy allowed her eyes to close as she leaned back in her mother's arms with words of love before she passed never to open her mischievous ice blue eyes again.


	2. Act 1: Chapter 2

Act I: Ch. 2- Birth of the Great Protector, Her name is Karai

It felt like Jessy had just fallen asleep when she opened her eyes and looked around noticing she lay in a hospital room. She felt no pain and thought to herself, 'Man, they must have given me the good stuff.' Jessy allowed herself to look around and didn't see anyone she recognized. She was able to hear the whispers, "Mother, passed during the birth, who will care for the child?"

Jessy was confused and went to say something but heard a baby squeal and her eyes widened, 'Was that me!' She allowed her tiny hands to lift in the air and one adult gave her a finger to squeeze she gave a tight grip in horror. 'I'm a baby! How did this happen?' She was trapped as an adult in the body of a baby.

"Hello Karai, my name is Dr. Yakushi, how are you? Welcome to the world little one." The kind doctor hovered over her and began telling her about the place she lived. "You were born on the 12th of December in Konohagakure Village. It's a bright, warm, and sunny place…I think you'll like it here. My adoptive son Kabuto certainly does."

The baby girl cringed at bit at the note of the things she heard, 'I am now a baby…in Konoha…and that means Naruto and Ninjas are real. Oh dear lord I know this world's future!' Jessy began to slowly accept her fate and calm herself as the man guided in an older man to join them in the room. The Hokage was Sarutobi who smiled down at the little girl. Her icy blue eyes seemed to glow with hidden knowledge but, she was just a new born baby so it couldn't possibly be true.

"This child will be an old soul it seems," Sarutobi said warmly as he looked over the young infant. "Her Mother's family is deceased…I am not certain there is anyone who could take on another child at this point in time however." The doctor looked at the Hokage and asked, "What would you suggest Lord Hokage?" Hiruzen raised his head and looked the doctor in the eye before smiling, "I will work on caregivers…for the moment I have someone who can watch her for a little while. Come in…Shikaku."

A man stepped in with his young son in his arms and looked over the young baby with a tuft of brown hair and the brightest ice blue eyes he'd seen. "This is the little girl you wanted my family to watch?" Hiruzen nodded, "If it isn't too much trouble."

Shikaku sighed, "Troublesome but, you know my wife may very well adopt her…since she wants a little girl to spoil and dress up." Hiruzen chuckled knowing very well how willful the woman Nara Yoshino could be. "Would it be so bad to have a daughter alongside your son?"

Shikaku looked at her gorgeous eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Troublesome…I'll have to beat the boys off with a stick with those eyes of hers." Doctor Yakushi offered to hold Shikamaru as Shikaku reached down and lifted the little girl up and held her.

Jessy looked up at Shikaku and squealed happily, 'I could be raised by the smart clan thank god! I might just survive this chaos…I just realized I have to go through puberty again. No!' She giggled and grasped the Nara clan patriarch's flak jacket happily gurgling and the man could feel himself cave as he saw the sheet draped over the deceased mother being rolled out of the room. "What's my daughter's name or was she not given one yet?"

Hiruzen smirked in victory and said, "Her name is Karai. Her mother named her in her final moments." Shikaku moved with Karai to stand near Doctor Yakushi and his son Shikamaru. He made sure his son and the little one were facing each other and both babies held an intelligent glint in their eyes. Karai lifted her hand and waved her tiny fingers at Shikamaru who returned the gesture.

"Shikamaru meet your new little sister Karai it'll be our job to keep the boys away from her…troublesome." Shikaku then arranged both children in his arms and walked to the desk to complete the adoption paperwork where his wife Yoshino practically sparkled at the little girl in his arms. He quickly handed her over, "Our daughter's name is Karai…"

Yoshino handled the young baby gently and said easily, "Hi Karai…I'm gonna be your mommy. It's so nice to meet you." Yoshino held the little girl close to her face only to be poked on the tip of her nose by Karai who giggled. Yoshino grinned playfully as her husband and son watched amused as her nose wrinkled, "Oh I see how it is…you like to play hmm? Let's see if you like my tickle attack!"

Jessy just giggled and writhed beneath her new mother's fingers unable to do much else in her current state and thought to herself, 'I guess my name is Nara Karai…I better get used to it. At least I get Shikamaru as a big brother oh I can learn how to play Shogi now!' J-Karai was excited and apprehensive to see what the future would bring but only time would tell.

What Jessy didn't realize was that she was being watched over by two special someone's. A man with bright orange hair, golden brown eyes and a warm chuckle who said, "Maybe Jessy, here as Karai you will do some amazing things…right Old Sage?"

An old man, who appeared older with white hair at his brow, opened his deep gaze and gave a deep hum in his chest thoughtful of the part she may play in this world's future, "One can only hope..."


	3. Act 1: Chapter 3

Act I: Ch. 1-3- - Troublesome Little Sister

For several years since her rebirth Jessy felt like she was being watched over. There were times she heard whispers from an old man who she somewhat recognized or another voice that was warm and playful or strict and protective when needed. She knew in the world she was Karai but, both voices always called her Jessy. It seemed they knew who she was and how old she truly was in her soul and mind. She fathomed that she may or may not meet them someday.

Jessy loved her family here; she'd always been fond of Shikamaru for his intelligence and his hilarious obliviousness when it came to dealing with Temari. Shikaku she found would look at her strangely almost suspiciously from time to time as they played Shogi. She wasn't perfect at the game and couldn't beat him but, she did make her dad work for his victory. Her mother, Yoshino, just was a loving and bossy woman but fun all wrapped into one person.

Their family friends the Yamanaka's and the Akimichi's though, she had a harder time meshing with. She was always unfailingly polite but, she would quickly withdraw out of the room and disappearing amongst the deer. She would spend hours petting the fawns and being left to meditate in the woods while sitting on a rock near the water's edge.

She heard footsteps in the woods on the branches above her head with a powerful chakra signal and she looked up to see a man in an orange lollipop mask. 'Oh my god it's Tobi!' Karai looked at the masked man with her blue eyes and said, "Hi Mr. Lollipop…can I help you?"

The man in the mask just asked in a boyish tone, "Mr. Lollipop…Tobi's name is Tobi. Who is Little Miss?" Karai just looked at him and said, "My name is Karai, Mr. Lollipop Tobi-san. Can I help you?" The little 4 year old asked as she sat on the stone as he dropped down next to her. Tobi just continued to stare at the child curiously while she became a little unnerved and decided to do something unexpected. Karai poked his mask where his nose would be and said, "Bop-bop Mr. Lollipop!" She then returned to her meditative state while remaining aware that the man was staring.

Meanwhile Tobi continued to watch the child who was subconsciously enlarging her chakra reserves drastically and would continue to do so. 'This girl could become a force to be reckoned with…I should check back on her at a later time. Maybe in a few years…' He chuckled lightly thinking of the swirl design of his mask, 'Mr. Lollipop…I suppose my mask does look like a lollipop to a young child.'

Karai moved back out of her meditative state when she felt him stand, "Leaving already, Mr. Lollipop Tobi-san?" The man reverted back to his childlike tone, "Tobi is very-very busy Karai-san so Tobi has to go-go-go!" Tobi quickly took off as Karai giggled watching him leave. She sat back and a stag came over to say hello to her letting her pet him easily. She snickered when she heard her big brother muttering about having to leave the other kids to come find her.

Shikamaru cleared the tree line and walked over with a halfhearted glare at his sister, "Why'd you keep leaving when the others are over? Ino's so troublesome to deal with and all Chouji does is eat." Karai just blinked innocently at her brother while responding, "All Ino-san does is talk about this Sasuke person and make-up…Chouji doesn't talk almost at all. Why would I stay Shika-nii?" The little blue eyed terror asked as she gazed at her brother's chocolate brown eyes.

Shikamaru sat on the side of his sister where Tobi had been a little before and watched as she continued petting the stag. "Ya know only Dad seems to be able to pet Juro besides you…" Juro, the stag, seemed to give Shikamaru a bored glance as Karai huffed playfully while she pet Juro-sama, "Don't listen to Shika-nii, Juro-sama you are perfect the way you are…you're just selective."

Shikaku who had heard the playful banter between his kids and Juro-sama, as Karai had named the stag as a small toddler, he chuckled, "Karai, Shikamaru, the others are waiting at the house time to head back…and no pouting this time." Karai continued to pout not wanting to go to the noisy crowd but followed her father anyway. "Dad, why do we only ever have the Yamanaka and the Akimichi over? I don't think we've ever had other guests like the Hyuuga, Uchiha, or anyone else."

Shikaku paused and looked curious at his daughter as his son shared his curiosity, "I've never really thought about it but, you're not wrong. Why are you asking Karai?" Karai looked almost hesitant to answer her eyes flying between the house and them before sighing and answering, "I just don't have anything in common with them…they don't have anyone I get along with. Unless you count Inoichi-sama or Chouza-sama since I don't like girly things like Ino or food stuff like Chouji." Karai looked hesitantly down at her feet tracing signs in the dirt with her shoe.

Shikamaru actually began to look concerned and looked to his father for guidance who gave a dry smile and said, "Go on in and let your mother know we'll be along in a few minutes." Shikamaru nodded and gave a small smile he reserved for his sister before bopping her under the chin and heading inside. Karai turned her almost tearful eyes up at her father expecting to be scolded about giving people a fair chance. 'I don't wanna make friends with boy crazy blondie…maybe with Chouji but definitely not Ino!'

Shikaku just gave her a small smile as he sat on the deck and grabbed her to place her in his lap so she'd look up at him. "Karai…I'm glad you said something. You hide in the forest and meditate because you don't feel like you belong around kids your own age do you?" Karai was shaking her head in agreement while thinking as an adult, 'Yes I can't numb my brain to act like a child and be girly…I've always been a bookworm and a tomboy for crying out loud! Maybe not a prodigy but I'm smarter than that thick-headed blonde mind reader wanna be!'

Karai said honestly, "You always said I shouldn't lie about my feelings but, I don't like kids my age that I've met. I've really only met Ino and Chouji though since I haven't started the academy…seriously I was one week off from being placed in class with my brother…I'm gonna be the oldest in my class and it's going to be troublesome."

Shikaku chuckled and nodded in agreement, "I suppose for you it will be, was there anyone in particular you wanted to meet?" Karai thought to herself and grinned, "Can I meet the blonde boy with whiskers? Or Shisui-san and Itachi-san…oh or maybe can I hang out with Ibiki-sama and Anko-sama sometimes?" Karai was so earnest in her asking to meet them all Shikaku had to contain his chuckles at her excitement. Shikaku hummed thoughtfully and nodded, "I have no problem inviting them all over for a day of fun but, why did you ask about the blonde boy?"

Karai just crossed her arms with a glare, "I don't like how people hurt him and call him a monster Dad. They even throw stones and weapons at him and he's just a kid like me! They're the monsters if you ask me." She glared at her clenched fists, 'Take that! Horrible nasty civilian and second rate shinobi assholes you won't be picking on Naruto anymore on my watch!'

Shikaku's face darkened as he heard what his daughter had witnessed. He picked her up and said, "Karai, we are going to give our goodbyes and then I want you to tell the Hokage everything you just told me…do you understand?" Karai saw the serious look in her dad's eyes and nodded, "I understand Dad." With that Shikaku and Karai walked inside and gave their apologies Shikaku announcing, "Karai and I have something to report to the Hokage. We'll be back soon everyone but enjoy the dinner in the meantime." Karai ran off to grab something, she returned with a notebook that was Orange she labeled Whiskers and handed it to her father who put it in a hidden pocket of his flak jacket a gave her a questioning glance. "It's a log of all the things I've seen involving Whiskers, I figured he would want as many detailed accounts as possible!"

Shikamaru sitting between Chouji and Ino just gave a small fond smirk and shared and exasperated glance with his mother while muttering, "Troublesome Little Sister…" Yoshino just rolled her eyes and said, "That's our little Karai-chan for you!" Yoshino shared a glance with her husband's friends, "I am sorry about her always running off while you're here…I'm sure it's nothing personal." Shikamaru snickered and went back to trying to speak with Chouji and ignoring the annoying monologue about Ino's true love "Sasuke-kun" he just sighed, 'My sister was right…Ino's boy crazy, troublesome!'


	4. Act 1: Chapter 4

Act I: Ch. 4 - Report to the Hokage

Shikaku waited patiently outside the Hokage's office with his daughter who was fidgeting and talking with the random Anbu outside the office door. Shikaku chuckled as he heard some of her questions.

"Did you choose the Boar mask? Why did you choose the Boar? Is it special for you or remind you of someone? Do you get to play or is training how you play? Do you have fun chasing the lonely boy?" Karai shot out so many questions at the Anbu who looked to her father for help. Shikaku chuckled and picked up his daughter, "Karai-chan, Boar-san can't answer those questions because he's working and they can't tell people who they are when they wear their masks."

Karai looked at her dad, "So Boar-san can't tell me does that mean you know and you can tell me? Since Boar-san is working or can we invite Boar-san over when he's not working? Are people never supposed to know who they are ever?" Karai had lots of questions and she could see the sheer amusement on her dad's face. She exaggeratingly asked, "What? Is it a crime to ask a bunch of questions or something?"

The door opened and out came the lonely blonde boy Karai's eyes brightened as her father placed her on the ground, "Hi I'm Karai! What's your name? I've always called you Whiskers but that's because I never knew your name."

Naruto looked at the girl in front of him with her brown hair and blue eyes and looked up almost fearfully at the adults waiting to be scolded. Shikaku also greeted the boy, "Hello, I'm Shikaku Nara and this is my daughter Karai. What's your name?" Naruto hesitantly answered, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki…"

Karai hopped forward forgoing acknowledging the Hokage for the moment to her father's incredulous amusement, "Hi Naruto-chan, do you maybe wanna come play at my house tomorrow?" Naruto looked almost surprised, "Am I allowed to come to your house?" He didn't want to get his hopes up but Shikaku added, "If my children invite you over you can come over to play…did you know you're the first person my daughter has ever asked to come over? You could be her first friend."

Naruto looked excited at the thought of finally having a friend and looked to Karai, "I'd love to come play tomorrow but…I don't know where you live." Karai smiled, "Let's meet at the swings in the park and I can show you how to get there!" Shikaku bopped his daughter lightly on the head, "Karai-chan time to tell the Hokage what you told me." Karai hummed in agreement before calling out to the leaving boy, "Bye-bye Naruto-chan, see you at the park tomorrow morning around 10!"

As the door shut behind daughter and father the blonde boy looked up at the Anbu Boar-san confused and asked, "Did that really just happen?" The Anbu sympathized with the young lonely prankster and nodded to say 'Yes, that really just happened.'

~In the Hokage's Office~

"So your father says you have something important to tell me Karai-chan?" Hiruzen said gently. The man was pleased to see the young girl reaching out to make friends with Naruto as he has heard whispers of her lack of interest in the Ino-Cho parts of her generation's group. He almost thought she would never make friends.

Karai bowed before the Hokage respectfully, "Hokage-sama…I don't like the way the villagers treat Naruto-chan." Hiruzen stopped in surprise and asked, "Just how have you seen him treated Karai-chan?"

The young girl moved forward and said honestly, "I've seen them calling him monster, I saw them throw stones and even kunai at him…I see merchants over-charging him for food that's going to spoil in a day or two." She looked up in earnest at the Hokage, "Isn't there anything that you can do to stop them from hurting him? He's just a kid like me….and Shika-nii, what could he have possibly done to deserve that?"

Shikaku let an eyebrow raise, "That's more than what you shared with me Karai-chan," Karai nodded, "I took time to catalog the people, places, dates, and times that everything I saw in the past year occurred as you let Shika-nii and I out of the compound." She went back to her dad and he took the orange notebook out labeled Whiskers and handed it to the Hokage. Karai continued explaining, "I feel like the only people who are nice to him here are you Hokage-sama and the people at Ichiraku's. Did Naruto-chan do something wrong?"

The Hokage moved from behind his desk and reached over to pat her on the head with a sad smile, "No Karai-chan…those people hurt Naruto for something he has no control over. He hasn't done anything to deserve it." The older man kneeled before the young girl and said honestly, "Thank you for coming forward with this Karai-chan." Hiruzen looked through the notebook and saw all the detailed and time-stamped events including a list of people she saw witnessing the same treatment that did nothing. Some names on the list disheartened him and caused him to frown. "Thank you again Karai-chan, I will do my very best to make sure these actions come to a stop."

Karai asked hesitantly, "Hokage-sama, why did you become Hokage? With people who hurt and innocent kid like Naruto-chan…are those people really worth protecting?" Her heavy question caused a wave of shock to pass through the adults in the room including the hidden Anbu. Her father kneeled next to her and sternly said, "Karai, it's not that simple. A village is more than just the few…it's the many!"

Karai shook her head furiously and looked at her father in earnest, "Dad, I was asking the Hokage-sama an honest question!" She paused and looked to the Hokage before she continued, "If the people of this village are so willing to hurt and mistreat their village's own children are they worth protecting? If they don't hold the Will of Fire I hear others talking about…why are they part of what we protect when they don't appreciate it? The children are the future of the village right? That includes Naruto-chan…"

Sarutobi picked Karai up gently and walked over to the window with a sad smile, "I became Hokage when my sensei the 2nd Hokage Tobirama-sama named me his successor. He wished for me to protect the village and its entire people, the good and the bad and everyone in between." Karai looked at him with old eyes understanding so far he continued, "You are correct in saying that our children are the future and that they above all others should be protected. With the information you have provided to me I have the evidence and the ability to bring some of these wrong doers to justice for Naruto."

Karai looked like she was still a little upset, "Are they worth protecting though…when they don't hold the Will of Fire Hokage-sama? What part do they play that makes them so important they feel they can be so utterly wrong and have no punishment?" Sarutobi sighed, "Everyone has a part to play, the farmers make food, the merchants bring, and buy, and sell goods, the shinobi fight to protect those who can't protect themselves…we all have a part to play in the village. Does that make sense to you Karai-chan?"

Karai looked out over the village through the window and saw her dad's old worn reflection gazing into her reflected eyes with worry, "It makes some sense but, we all should play a part in protecting each other…no matter our differences. If all we do is hate, hurt, and fight others…then all we will ever feel is pain, loss, and more hate." The little girl paused before finishing with, "After all Hokage-sama, Dad, an eye for an eye will make the whole world blind…ne?"

The older Hokage and the Nara Clan Leader shared a serious gaze knowingly, it was a formal acknowledgment…little Karai Nara was wise beyond her years. One day she will be a great leader who will walk a path towards peace without bloodshed. They also agreed that while she may complete academy that Karai Nara would never be a true shinobi. She was a pacifist at her deepest core and wouldn't change for anyone.

Soon enough the father and daughter pair left and the Hokage sat in a solemn silence while an Anbu commented, "That is one terrifying little girl Hokage-sama." The old solemn Hokage just said, "Even so…she sees the world as it truly is and chooses not to fall into a perfect shinobi mold. She holds justice and honesty high while holding pointless violence and cruelty with nothing but disdain and sadness. She will not choose the life of a shinobi…that much I can see even now."


	5. Act 1: Chapter 5

Act I: Ch. 5- Protecting Naruto-He's my friend!

Karai left the house bright and early her mother had been nervous about her inviting Naruto over and Shikamaru just muttered about how he was a troublesome prankster. He only stopped thoughtfully when Karai pointed out to him to her father's pride, "You know he probably pranks people as a cry for attention since he doesn't have anyone else. It's not like his pranks have ever physically harmed anyone…if anything they were funny."

Yoshino smiled and looked at Shikaku who was getting ready to move out for the day and asked, "What are you up to dear…today is your day off isn't it?" Shikaku glanced at his daughter and leaned over to whisper, "I'm heading over to invite Fugaku's family and Hiashi's family over for a weekend barbeque with us and the Yamanaka and Akimichi." Yoshino seemed curious, "Oh why the change of heart dear?"

Shikaku gestured towards Karai, "She doesn't really get along with Ino or Chouji like Shikamaru does, she said she wanted to meet people like Itachi and Shisui, I figured inviting them in person would be nice to surprise her. I also plan on asking about Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi…Karai will invite Naruto herself." Yoshino smiled, "We should invite the Inuzuka Family and the Aburame then but let them know it's for fun so all the kids can meet each other." Shikaku paused and nodded in agreement, "I will then, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Karai shouted out, "I'm heading to the park to grab Naruto-chan I'll be back soon!" The young brunette didn't even wait for a response causing her parents to laugh as her brother grumbled after her running to catch up with his sister. "Troublesome…wait up Karai!" Shikamaru yelled out and grumbled when Karai called back, "Speed it up slow poke!" She was too excited to play with her new friend to care about her brother's grumbles.

Karai and Shikamaru were heading to the park when they heard shouting and saw a large circle of drunken civilians crowding around someone small. "You don't belong here you Monster!-Go back to the Devil's pit where you came from demon spawn!" Karai gasped and pushed through seeing her friend on the ground she called out, "Naruto-chan! Leave him alone you bunch of drunks!" She moved forward to her new friend getting pelted with stones and was hit with a stray kunai in her shoulder before she heard Shikaku shout with another man's firm voice, "That's enough!"

Shikamaru ran to his sister with their father and a dark haired and red-eyed serious man following. Karai ignored them and focused on Naruto wiping the blood and dirt off of his face, "Naruto-chan are you okay?" Naruto had teary blue eyes and saw the kunai in her shoulder and the cuts on her, "Shouldn't I be asking you that Karai-chan?"

Karai shook her head in refusal, "Nu-uh, it's obvious you were hurt more than me…how long was this happening Naruto-chan?" She pulled her new friend up gently, "Let's get you to Doctor Yakushi…he'll be sure to patch you up." Karai continued pulling Naruto along and Shikamaru looked up at his father who with Fugaku had wrapped up several civilians and shinobi in bindings to turn them in. Shikaku said sadly, "Stay with your sister Shikamaru and make sure she and Naruto report to the Hokage about this before going to our house to play…ask your mother to set up a room next to Karai's for him tonight."

Shikamaru's POV

I nodded before running off to the hospital after my sister and the blonde boy with an angry frown, 'Man I never knew people around here were so mean to him…no wonder he's such a prankster.' I may not be the kid's friend but, I'm not going to stand by and watch that kind of treatment happen again. 'Troublesome Little Sister is always right about him it seems…I guess you'll be coming around more often Naruto.'

Shikaku and Fugaku watched the children run off to the hospital, "So Shikaku, that's the daughter you were telling me about…very well I will bring my family and make sure Shisui is with us. She is different." Shikaku sighed in agreement, "She is…she doesn't see the world through rose tinted glasses or in black and white like other kids. She sees the world for what it is by the many shades of grey we paint it with throughout our lives. I think I will be expecting her to come here injured quite often from now on…she won't ignore him getting hurt even if it means getting hurt herself."

~At Konoha Hospital~ Shikamaru's POV

Karai and Naruto walked into the hospital and a local nurse came up, "Oh my, what happened to you two?" Karai just said, "Mean bullies and bad people…is Doctor Yakushi here today?" The nurse smiled and nodded, "Sure let me get him for you!"

"Karai, Naruto, glad I caught up to you! Dad says to go to the Hokage after you get looked at then head home to play." I stated firmly and Karai smiled in agreement while Naruto grinned, "Yeah, Ojiji loves it when we visit!"

Karai smiled at Naruto and waved at Doctor Yakushi who sighed, "Let's get you all into a room and I will wrap and treat all those cuts and scrapes for you two. Is that a kunai in your shoulder?" The Doctor asked in disbelief. Karai nodded, "Yes Doctor Yakushi, they were horrible throwing rocks and kunai at Naruto-chan…I couldn't just let them hurt him."

The man smiled warmly, "No, of course not…just please be careful next time Karai-chan. Naruto-kun, I'll take you back first and treat these scrapes." It only took a few minutes before both kids were bandaged and walking up to the Hokage's Office and were let in Karai and I moved to stand with Naruto in between our dad and the other adult. 'Is this Fugaku Uchiha? What's Dad doing with him?'

"Hello Hokage-sama," Karai said as she bowed respectfully before nodding at both her father and the other man. The Hokage looked sad as he saw the bandages on the children, "I see another incident has happened this morning…are you both alright?" Karai was about to speak before Shikaku stated unpleasantly, "It was a gathering of full grown adults stoning and throwing kunai at a child of course it's not alright Hokage-sama…Karai-chan caught one in her shoulder that would have killed Naruto-chan had it made contact with him!"

Fugaku placed a firm hand on the upset father's shoulder in understanding, "It was a riot circle Hokage-sama, I don't know who was meant to be watching over that section of the village but, there wasn't a single Anbu to be seen. I know I will be reprimanding my Uchiha Police Force for not being in their assigned sectors of the village for certain."

Hiruzen nodded, "Thank you Fugaku I will have my Anbu Commander provide to me the Anbu in charge of watching that area in the village and have it dealt within the Anbu as well." He looked down at Karai and asked; "Now Karai-chan why didn't you go and seek help? You ran in without thinking and got hurt for it."

Karai glared at the Hokage without reproach, "All due respect Hokage-sama, Naruto-chan is my friend and no one hurts my friend on my watch. I saw the kunai get thrown and had to protect my friend…my dad already told you why." She then looked to her father, "Can I take Naruto home now? Its lunch time and I'm sure Mom is worried because we haven't shown up yet."

Shikaku gave a reluctant nod, "Yes, you and your brother take Naruto to our house…leave the explanations to me with you mother alright?" We all nodded causing Dad to smile at us, "Go and have fun…stick close to my kids Naruto and if anyone causes you problems refer them to-"

Hiruzen stepped in, "Refer any other troublemakers to me Karai-chan…today's events will not be allowed to repeat."

We exited the office to head home and Karai seemed to be thinking to herself while I kept my eyes on the crowds as we headed home with Naruto.

Third Person POV

Karai thought in victory, 'Naruto Protection Step One complete. Next Prevent the Uchiha Massacre…if I can.' Karai shook herself out of her thoughts and guided her friend and brother home with no more issues but, that may have been due to an Anbu sent to follow them home and glare down anyone who tried to act out of turn.

In the office the Hokage pulled out the copy of the notebook labeled Whiskers and said to Fugaku and Shikaku, "I have read through all the events against Naruto that Karai-chan meticulously recorded in this book…Fugaku," The Uchiha clan head nodded in acknowledgement, "I plan on lending this book to you so you can also have detailed notes of each incident so we can address them properly. I ask you be careful with it so that Karai-chan can have her evidence book back for the future."

Fugaku claimed the notebook carefully, "Of course Hokage-sama…I will copy what we need and return the book promptly." The man carefully stored the book into his haori pocket. He then nodded to Shikaku, "I hope Karai fairs well and Naruto. I will see your family this weekend with my family at the barbeque."

Shikaku and Hiruzen shared a look before the old man sighed, "The village council won't allow you to adopt the boy…but they can't stop him from staying with you since he is Karai's friend. Please watch after Naruto, Shikaku." The Nara clan head nodded in agreement before leaving the office to head home and speak with his wife.

Fugaku sighed as he headed home to inform his family of their plans for the weekend with Shisui at the Nara residence, 'Minato was a great man and though his wife drove me mad…their boy deserves better than this. I will find out why my men haven't acted on this much sooner.'


	6. Act 1: Chapter 6

Act I: Ch. 6 - Gathering of the Clans

It had been several days since the riot incident in the streets where Naruto and Karai had been hurt. Karai had a small diamond shaped puncture scar on her shoulder that she bore proudly for protecting her friend without being violent. Naruto and Shikamaru knew that Karai believed there was always a possibility for a peaceful solution without violence and as such followed her example and never instigated a physical fight.

That doesn't mean the 3 never fought back or hurt someone who tried to hurt one of them of course. Karai came home with bruises on occasion and her parents became used to the sight though they didn't enjoy it. Shikaku and Yoshino knew she wouldn't stop protecting her friend fiercely but, both were proud to see she never threw the first punch. Though they were reluctant to admit it their little pacifist had the ability to be brutal and ruthless but, only when she was left with no other option.

Naruto's pranks were still famous and present but many found that it was getting more difficult to catch him in the act or even after the fact. Karai hadn't told anyone but she loved his pranks, 'I wonder what we can come up with the stump the Anbu today?' Karai thought to herself as she got ready for the day. The Academy was letting out for the first day of summer and Karai would be joining the next semester. She still followed her early morning routine and meditated regularly as her clansmen tended to the herd, Juro-sama always remaining close to her as she did so.

Karai felt Juro-sama brushing against her and smiled without opening her eyes petting the stag. She felt a brush against her chakra and opened her eyes quickly to see Juro-sama looking directly at her, "Juro-sama did you just?"

The stag seemed to huff in agreement brushing his head on her chest while brushing his chakra against hers again. She heard a faint hum in her mind of a strong male presence. She looked at Juro-sama's eyes so expressive in their own way and saw warmth and acceptance. She gently placed her head against Juro-sama's and hummed happily wrapping him in her chakra almost like a hug. A stronger brush from Juro was returned and she heard him, **'Hello Karai-hime…it's nice to finally be able to greet you.'**

Karai looked at Juro-sama, "Juro-sama? This is so cool! Were you trying to greet me before?" The stag nodded in agreement sending an amused response, **'Yes but you were too young to hear me…now I can reach you this way because your chakra can embrace mine.'** Karai continued communicating excitedly with Juro-sama not realizing she was being watched again by her father and brother.

Shikamaru could only stare in shock before groaning, "She's not normal…they don't even have a contract. Do the deer even have contractors?" Shikaku shook himself out of his stupor, "Not that I've ever heard of. The deer allow us to care for them but, never have they sought contact the way he does with Karai. Maybe, it's because Karai's nature is much like his own and the other deer?"

Shikamaru looked up at his father, "What do you mean she's like him?" The father gave his son a fond gaze, "Karai is a pacifist…this by no means states she is harmless or weak. Karai simply doesn't resort to violence unless she absolutely must and the deer are the same. They remain peaceful and content unless left with no other choice but to fight in order to protect."

Juro enjoyed the young child with an old soul, 'It is time for the Gathering of the Clans little fawn. You should go and join them.' Karai pouted about leaving her friend before brightening and asking out loud, "Will you be here later tonight…I want to come and stay with you to talk some more!" The stag nodded in agreement, **'I will see you tonight little one, dress warmly as the night may get cold for you.'**

Karai hopped from the stone running to her brother and father saying to Juro-sama, "I'll be back tonight then and make sure to be warm!" She glomped Shikamaru and happily explained that Juro-sama's chakra hugs were the best and that she was excited to meet everyone.

Shikaku just shared a look with Juro-sama, "Thank you…Karai is beyond her years and has a gentle soul. In this bloody world she needs a friend like you." He nodded to the larger than life stag and followed his children before freezing for a moment hearing a response, **'For being her friend…I need no thanks. It is I who should thank you for welcoming she who is not of your blood for if you had not. I may have never found my destined Contractor.'**

The stag moved to return to guarding the other deer and the man smiled following his children chuckling as his exuberant daughter explained about Juro-sama to her entertained mother, Inoichi, and Chouza about the encounter. He moved to the gate and greeted the Uchiha who were the first to arrive out of the new invitees, Naruto had stayed over the night before and Shikamaru had gone to get him up and ready.

"Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, I welcome you and yours join us. Everyone is on the front porch for some socializing. It's good to see you both out of uniform, Itachi, Shisui, don't be surprised if my daughter gravitates more towards you than Sasuke…she has a hard time befriending kids her own age. Naruto so far is the only exception…and I should add she isn't boy crazy so you won't be getting another fan-girl."

Itachi and Shisui both sighed in relief and nodded with reserved smiles. As the Uchiha moved towards the front Hiashi arrived with a reserved air, "Hello Shikaku, I hope you don't mind if my nephew's genin teammates joined for today?" Shikaku smirked and clapped the clan head, "Relax Hiashi, it's perfectly fine. Welcome to our home Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, and I believe you two are Tenten and Rock Lee?"

Tenten moved forward and bowed, "That's right, thanks for letting us join you today!" Rock Lee nodded before charging after Neji who moved towards the porch yelling out, "Yes!" Shikaku chuckled, "Chouza is going to love that kid…just like Gai was at his age." Hiashi took on a more relaxed air as he followed the children towards the home before joining the adults on the porch for pleasant conversation.

Not long after Tsume, Hana and Kiba arrived with their ninken and Shibi arrived with his son Shino. "It is kind of you to arrange a day of fun for our children Shikaku." Shibi stated warmly as he introduced his son, "This is my son Shino who attends class with your son Shikamaru. If you don't mind what inspired you to arrange this day?"

Shikaku shrugged good naturedly, "I wanted my daughter Karai to have a chance to make some friends. She only missed being in their class by a week and so she will be older than the majority of her classmates."

Tsume nodded, "Poor kid must've bummed her out to be the only one left without someone they knew in their class she starts this semester right?" Yoshino agreed, "Yes, she will be starting this semester…maybe she can test to see if she can land in her brother's class?" Shikaku shrugged, "It's not common but maybe something can be arranged." Hana smiled and moved her brother forward towards the other kids.

Yoshino whispered conspiratorially, "It seems Itachi and Shisui have been hogged by Karai-chan eagerly. Naruto and the other boys have kidnapped Sasuke for a guys' game. The girls started talking about boys and Karai lost interest quickly and approached the two boys easily." Shikaku chuckled with Fugaku, "I called that happening didn't I Fugaku?"

The Uchiha Patriarch gave a slight smirk, "That you did Shikaku…that you did."


	7. Act 1: Chapter 7

Act I: Ch. 7 Making Friends

Karai had sat among the other children when the guys challenged each other to some safe spars Chouza offered to play mediator happily with Inoichi. The girls were sitting amongst each other when Ino and Tenten struck up a conversation about how attractive the guys were. Hanabi mooned over one of the guys who left to spar and Hinata blushing made a comment about Naruto. Karai huffed in annoyance and looked spotting Hana, Itachi, and Shisui hanging out with each other and went over to avoid 'boy crazies'.

"Hi Itachi-san, Hana-san, and Shisui-san, I'm Karai Nara! Can I hang out with you?" Karai pulled a hopeful face causing Hana to laugh. "Oh why don't you want to hang around the other girls?" Karai made a pouty face, "All they talk about are boys…I don't wanna talk about boys! I wanna learn cool tricks and here all the stories you guys have about your travels!"

Shisui was charmed by the little girl and smiled, "Ya know most of our travels are about our missions right?" Karai crossed her arms, "I'm not asking about your missions I'm asking about the places you've seen. The kind of people you've met! I wanna learn your nindo!" Itachi chuckled and invited the girl to sit with them happy not to have her going all dazed around them.

Hana grinned, "Well I've been to the Land of Water have you ever heard anything about it before?" Karai looked at her hopeful, "No, you have to tell me everything!" The Inuzuka heiress happily regaled her with all the interesting things she experienced, "Well for one thing it's difficult to see in front of you beyond a few feet so make sure you either stay on the path with a map or have a good tracker with you. This is because the Mist is so thick in the air it's easy to get lost in and you don't want to stumble into a trap." Karai asked, "Did you run into any cool people out there?" Hana gave a shrug, "I didn't when I went there but, have you ever heard of the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist?"

Karai shook her head no and waited eagerly when Shisui stepped in to tell her about them, "They were powerful shinobi who trained with kenjustu their entire lives. When they were old enough they were put to the test against one of the previous swordsmen and if they passed they inherited the sword best suited to their fighting styles." Karai looked intrigued, "Did the Swordsmen have a separate code from the other shinobi? They had to of had a code for their organization right? It only makes sense…"

Itachi sat there thoughtful of her observation, "I've never met one of the Swordsmen so I suppose it is only speculation but, it is likely. The Swordsmen took on different missions compared to the other shinobi in the Bloody Mist Village." Karai hopped to Itachi, "What kind of places have you seen Itachi-san?" The young man grinned and said honestly, "I haven't as of yet been further than Suna. I may go towards Rain soon though."

Karai gave him puppy eyes, 'I can't believe a grown 30 yr old woman is resorting to puppy eyes…this is ridiculous but so much fun!' Karai watched as Itachi caved and chuckled before telling her about the smooth limestone buildings and the different kinds of things he saw in the desert. He told her of the talented puppeteers and all the unique foods he tasted while he was there. The young girl asked, "How do you do that tree walking and those teleporting tricks I saw you practicing? If you can share that is," The young girl knew to be careful about asking about techniques at five years old.

Hana grinned and held her hands out, "Do you know how to make a leaf stick to your finger?" Karai grinned and poked a leaf lightly with her chakra while lifting it. The leaf stayed on her finger for several minutes before she canceled the trick. Her blue eyes looked up at Hana to wait for the next step. The female Inuzuka and the older boys were surprised at the length of time the leaf stayed and looked at Shikaku for permission who nodded with a smile.

Hana stood up, "I can show you tree walking then I'll stay close to catch you just in case. The same way you kept the leaf on you finger you now have to keep your feet on the tree." Karai nodded thoughtfully and placed her foot against the tree allowing herself to use her chakra until her foot felt like her hand during the other exercise but, it took a little more effort. She then did the same with her other foot before walking up slowly. She didn't fall but she did have to pause as her chakra wavered with her concentration for a moment. She then climbed to the first branch and stayed there for a moment before climbing to the next branch.

Shisui winked at her and teleported a few branches higher causing her to giggle as she walked after him. Itachi remained on the ground as Hana walked behind Karai ready to catch the smaller girl if needed. Karai happily bopped Shisui on the nose as he crouched in front of her and said, "I got you Shisui-san!" The oldest of the Uchiha kids laughed and nodded in agreement, "Yes, you did…I'm going to show you how to use the body flicker technique. It's how I teleport quickly you ready?"

Karai nodded while Hana grinned, "Show me please!" Shisui grinned and explained, "I want you to imagine your Dad's lap, remember how it feels sitting there with him. I want you to gather your chakra like a spring and close your eyes…tighten the spring and imagine yourself being in his lap when the spring releases." Karai focused on the visualization as Hana heard her Mom warn Shikaku who placed his tea down away from his lap quickly. Hana nodded to Shisui who asked Karai, "Now remembering what I told you…give it a try."

Karai focused her chakra like a tightened spring and imagined sitting with her dad, "I got it!" Suddenly the spring shot loose and Karai landed on someone's legs she leaned back and looked up with a smile, "I did it! Woohoo!" Shikaku just chuckled as the 3 older kids came and joined them Shisui was laughing, "So how was your first trip?" Karai looked up with sparkling eyes and flickered to his arms as he quickly caught her, "It was so much fun!"

Yoshino playfully glared at the boy before joking to Mikoto, "I think your nephew created a monster." Mikoto laughed fully and smiled at the young girl clinging to Shisui happily. What none of them realized was that they were being watched by a man in an orange mask who looked down almost softly on the young kids.

'Shisui…you've gotten big since I've been gone. The little one is strong too already grasping chakra control and body flicker techniques at only 5 years old.' Tobi sat above hidden and watched as the other kids came back from elsewhere and everyone continued to enjoy the day making new friends. Sasuke and the other boys dirty while Inoichi and Chouza laughed at them all the girls all coming back from their girly time while Karai was content to sit with the older kids and learn about all the cool places they've been and things they've done.

"I declare Itachi-chan, Shisui-chan, Hana-chan, Naruto-chan, and Juro-sama as my best friends forever!" Karai shouted out happily as the day came to a close. Shisui just ruffled her hair lightly and Itachi and Hana with Naruto gave her smiles. Shikaku and Yoshino sharing grins as their predications became reality before their eyes.

Tobi meanwhile chuckled quietly, 'Karai-chan is a cute little nuisance…even I'm addicted to her sunny disposition.' He chose to remain around for a small bit longer and became intrigued when the young girl dressed a little more warmly moved out to the woods towards the spot he met her the first time. She happily skipped with her water bottle to go to her favorite riverside clearing and there was a large stag. He chose to watch her curious.

"Hello Juro-sama, I'm back like I promised!" The larger than norm stag's chakra reacted to the child's presence and easily intertwined with her own almost like a summons' would. He watched intrigued as the young girl seemed to chat peacefully with the stag until she was tired and curled up next to him to sleep. He snickered and quickly teleported away with a soft, "Kamui."


	8. Act 1: Chapter 8

Act I: Ch. 8- Meeting Neji's Teammates

Karai had truly blossomed socially as she was regularly seen around the village over the next 3 years. At 8 years old the young brunette with heart melting icy blue eyes pranced about glomping the Uchiha heir and the older Uchiha legend on a regular basis. The fan girls were a bit crazy jealous but it was nothing the cute little girl couldn't handle with a single puppy eyed glance. The fans if anything began to accept the little girl into the picture much like they had done with Hana. Neither of the two girls was interested in the guys they pined after romantically after all. For Karai and Hana it was a deeply bonded friendship filled with acceptance of each person's unique quirks.

Hana could be seen showing Karai how to care for the ninken and her boys were more than happy to sit patiently in the Nara forest as Karai also practiced on Juro-sama and the other deer. It was also common to see a young girl teleport standing on top of Shisui's head in the Uchiha complex much to the older boy's dismay as his cousins laughed up a storm. Shisui shared with his friends the stories about his older brother Obito who he loved and missed very much. 'Poor Shisui, maybe I can reunite them…if I can stop Danzo from getting to him that is.'

However, today was unique days…none of Karai's friends were in the village that wasn't stuck at the academy since they were called out on missions. Karai took to wondering the village where she ended up arriving to the training grounds and seeing Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji training with a larger and older version of Lee.

Karai blinked in disbelief at the level of insanity she was witnessing, 'Gai is so friendly but, he's so energetic though…I mean he's like Naruto hyper.' Karai shrugged and carefully greeted them, "Hi everyone, I haven't seen you all in a while busy training today?"

Tenten gave the younger girl a bright smile, "Hi Karai-chan, yeah we were just completing the last portion of our training routine for the day." The older weapons specialist in training moved to hug the younger girl who smiled. Tenten was so much saner when she wasn't in the same vicinity as Ino. Karai also moved to glance between the two teammates Lee seemed determined to glare/stare Neji into submission while the Hyuuga looked bored.

Karai poked Neji in the side and poked Lee on the forehead, "Okay you two are done for the day. Neji stop antagonizing Lee by giving no response as a blank wall and Lee stop staring Neji down." Lee continued to stare at Neji who just coolly looked at Karai and smirked, "He won't stop so easily Karai-san."

Tenten's POV

I watched as Karai let a small smirk slip across her face as she approached Lee. Gai-sensei watched curious as to how the younger girl would manipulate Lee into not glaring down his teammates. Karai allowed her eyes to fall into her famous puppy pout. I giggled; "Here she goes," Neji turned to look at me in curiosity as I snickered and whispered in his ear, and acknowledged "it's her superpower, Karai-chan's ultimate puppy eyes."

Neji smirked in response as he saw Lee struggle at the sight of her puppy eyes. Her lips began to shake as she began to pout along with her puppy eyes causing Lee to fall back onto his rear in a panic. I laughed with Neji as even Gai-sensei was amused by her results.

Lee frantically waved his arms about begging her to stop with the sad face, "Youthful Blossom how can I make this better? Sensei! What do I do?" Karai sniffled playing it up a bit, "I need Neji and Tenten's help with something Lee-san, can you pretty please stop distracting them with your un-youthful glares?"

'Three…Two…One and she's got him hook line and sinker,' I thought to myself as Neji snickered behind his hand. Gai-Sensei playfully patting Lee on his shoulder and distracting him as Karai bounced over to us for our great escape.

"Come on, Come on, and let's get going!" Karai said excitedly as she pulled on mine and Neji's hands. I couldn't stop laughing as the little energetic 8 year old dragged us along. As we reached several blocks away Karai released our hands and turned towards us with a smile.

"So what did you have in mind Karai-chan?" Neji asked simply.

 **Third Person POV**

Karai shrugged, "Honestly I have no idea what kind of things you'd like to do. I simply wanted to free you from Lee's glares of "youthful rivalry". Doesn't Lee ever get tired of challenging you Neji-san?" The blue eyed girl simply watched as Neji sighed, "Not really, he challenges me daily and even when I defeat him he comes back for more the next day."

Karai looked up to Tenten who just shrugged, "Hey gotta give the guy credit for being persistent even if it's a bit strange." Karai shared a glance with Neji who just sighed before agreeing reluctantly, "I suppose Tenten has a point…even if the daily challenges annoy me. He's my teammate though so I simply have allowed myself to become accustomed to it." Karai looked curious, "Have you ever simply told him no and that you weren't in the mood for a spar that day?" Neji appeared thoughtful as he looked up at the birds with almost narrowed eyes, "No, I hadn't thought to approach it from that angle…maybe I should next time."

Soon enough the trio decided to do some jutsu research at the library and inquired about each other's non-clan related techniques. Karai had fun showing them how chakra control can be used in all sorts of unique ways. Neji was becoming more interested in elemental ninjutsu while Tenten was curious about getting better chakra control.

"If I want to be strong like Tsunade someday I have to get better chakra control to do it right?" Tenten commented as Karai smiled and hummed in agreement, Mmhm!" Neji stepped up with a final suggestion for the day, "Why don't we stop by the weapons shop and see about getting some chakra paper…discover our elements and maybe study some basic ones," He glanced to Karai before adding, "With proper supervision of course." Tenten winked at Karai who giggled and both return to Neji nodding in agreement with his suggestion, "Good idea Neji, come on Karai let's go!" The three changed course and began heading towards the weapon shop to gather what they needed for their experiments.


	9. Act 1: Chapter 9

Act I: Ch. 9- Karai's First Day, Placement Test

It was early morning and a young girl by the name of Karai Nara was up even before the sun. She was so excited to finally be able to go to academy that she didn't get much sleep the night before. Karai was meticulously going around her room grabbing her blank notebooks labeled, theory, taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, kenjustu, she also had a 3 subject notebook where the sections were labelled, kunoichi training, diplomacy, specializations.

Karai's POV

'I want to be ready for anything they might offer to me in the school…I just hope I don't end up bored and unoccupied.' I thought to myself as I grabbed my toiletries and rushed to get the first shower today. Running through the halls I raced into the bathroom and locked the door behind me before I heard someone jiggling the door and groaning from the outside. Giggling I called out, "Sorry first showers mine today!"

I heard a laugh that I knew was Mom's as Dad must have groaned in annoyance. Victoriously I danced as I set the temperature for the shower before hopping in when the temperature was just right. "Ah! This is perfect! I can't wait to see the placement tests…with all the extra studying I've done I have to at least be able to get placed with my big brother." I'd only been studying my butt off to get the chance since I didn't want to be stuck as the oldest in the class. Continuing to get ready my deep conditioner was left unscented and I placed it in my locks to allow them to stay moisturized.

After hopping out of the shower and finishing off my morning routine I dressed and skipped through the halls to the kitchen. Dad gave a lightly glare but, I knew he thought it was funny I got there first and just stuck my tongue out at him. Mom placed a plate full of delicious breakfast foods in front of me trying to make sure I didn't poke too much fun at Dad.

Dad finished his coffee and got up to go shower and as he passed me I snickered with a comment, "Nice pajamas Dad." He was wearing a lime green pair of pants with a yellow top Mom had bought him for his birthday. Dad gave me a light tap upside the head muttering, "Troublesome girl, it's too early for your teasing."

I looked back up at Mom after I had almost finished my plate, "I still haven't been convinced that you didn't buy him those in revenge for the library fiasco, Mom." She laughed lightly while playfully teasing me in return, "And my darling little girl you will never truly know." My father returned still in his pajamas almost pouting lazily saying, "You kids stole the shower this morning…first you and now your brother."

I laughed out loud at my Dad's misfortune, "Sorry Dad…guess you're out of luck today!"

Shikaku's POV

I hid my smile behind the paper as I continued to read it eating breakfast now that I'd lost the shower race twice in one morning. Not too much of a surprise though since Shikamaru wants to be supportive and Karai is taking her placement level test today. She's been studying hard to be on par with her brother and I watched some of her secret trainings with Team Gai as Gai informed me of some antics they got up to with her around.

'You're just full of surprises for all of us to see aren't you Karai,' I couldn't help but note to myself as I ran for the shower when my son joined us at the table. I heard both my children and my wife chuckle at my rushing as I prayed to reach the shower first but I prayed in vain. 'Damn…I forgot Naruto was here too!'

I resigned myself to being dead last today and returned to my laughing family in the kitchen as Yoshino guessed, "Naruto-chan got there before you didn't he dear…today just isn't your day." I grumbled and laid my head down on the table hiding my smile as my family laughed at my expense. 'Ah well troublesome as it is…this family is mine.'

 **Third Person POV**

Karai and Shikamaru snickered and the older of the two decided to tap randomly quiz his sister, "What are the elements for Ninjutsu?"

Karai looked almost bored, "The 5 main elements or all possible hybrid elements Nii-san?" Shikamaru balked at his chibi troublesome sister. "The main 5 troublesome little sister," Karai grinned, "Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Lightening, there's also Ying and Yang chakra but those are incredibly rare."

Shikaku smirked before rising as Naruto entered the kitchen dining area for breakfast commenting, "At last you shower thieving fiends are done."

Naruto looked clueless as Shikamaru and Karai started laughing loudly as Yoshino looked over them all fondly, 'My sweet children…Naruto, Shikamaru, Karai…don't ever change.' Yoshino then sat where her husband was previously seated causing Karai to grin and Shikamaru to roll his eyes with a smirk.

Soon enough Karai was taken to the academy and while she was being tested for her competence with the other children her family stayed outside with Naruto. Iruka came to collect his students when he realized they were with the Nara family and asked, "Is there anything wrong Naruto?"

Naruto turned and responded, "Karai-chan is testing and since she's my friend I wanted to be here…she might end up in our class if she does well. At least I hope so!"

Shikaku smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair before adding, "Karai only missed the cut off by a week but she's been studying hard so she can skip a year and be with her brother and Naruto who is her best friend."

Iruka gave a smile and chuckled sheepishly, "Here I thought he was skipping class just to drive us teachers crazy today. Well how soon do you think she will come out?"

Suddenly the door opened and a happy Karai appeared with the Hokage and Mizuki-sensei. Hiruzen gave a smile and patted Karai on the shoulder, "Iruka-sensei, I believe Karai-chan will be in your class with Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-kun tomorrow. Please take care of this intelligent young lady well."

Karai smiled as her brother and Naruto congratulated her. Iruka smiled and said, "Of course Hokage-sama," he turned to grin at Karai Nara, "Welcome to my Class Karai-chan! I look forward to learning with you."

Karai respectfully bowed in return, "Thank you Iruka-sensei I look forward to being in your class. May I sit with Naru-chan or Shika-chan?" She turned on her ultimate puppy pout making Iruka laugh, "Of course you can sit with Naruto. He has a desk he can share with you."

Karai and Naruto cheered before Karai grabbed him and Shikamaru by the hands, "Time for you boys to go to class! Dad, Mom, and I have to go get some things ready and I need to tell Juro-sama that I passed!"

Shikamaru and Naruto groaned while Iruka watched on in disbelief until he heard the Hokage chuckle. "As you can see having Karai there will keep them in line, I doubt either of the boys will cause much trouble with her there." Hiruzen added causing Yoshino to giggle, "Or she might help with a prank or two…she loves them."

Karai returned and bowed again, "Thank you all for your help! I'm glad I get to be in class with my Nii-san and Naruto!" She then happily skipped out of school thinking, 'I forgot how much fun being a child could be…I still have to figure out how to warn Itachi and Shisui to stick together!' She paused and turned to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama…can I come visit you today alone?" Hiruzen nodded with a curious face and said, "Of course Karai-chan come see me around 3 in the afternoon."

"Hai Hokage-sama, I'll be there!" Karai said seriously before running off to get her things ready before her meeting. She still had to warn the boys too.


	10. Act 1: Chapter 10

Act 1: Ch. 10- Karai's Prediction to Shisui and Itachi, Scary Accuracy

Karai was happily skipping into the Uchiha compound used to seeing the young Nara they simply allowed her to pass the guards with no issue. She quickly sought out Itachi's chakra since Shisui seemed to be flickering around too much. Her icy blue eyes seemed to play between happy and worried as she came to speak with them. She also noticed Tobi-san in hiding but she ignored him in favor of her best friends.

"Tachi-chan, Shi-chan, I really need to talk to you two!" Karai shouted to catch their attention. Immediately both boys froze and turned to their younger friend. Karai patted the ground near her and said, "I can't say it too loudly…who knows who could be listening?"

Itachi and Shisui gathered closely and Tobi flickered above them only for all three to notice and Karai sighed, "Mr. Lollipop Tobi-san if you're going to be that bad at eavesdropping you'd better join us…" Shisui looked curious about the new addition but didn't ask.

Itachi commented, "What is so important Karai-chan?" He looked at her concerned countenance, "You seem worried." Shisui nodded his agreement while Tobi just listened. Karai sighed, "Has Councilman Danzo approached any of you alone?" Both boys tensed and looked at each other warily before nodding to her in the affirmative. "Don't trust Councilman Danzo…he's after your eyes guys. I can't explain how I know this but, you need to protect each other and yourselves." Karai looked scared and sad, "If Danzo gets his way the Uchiha could perish...I don't want him to hurt you or Mikoto-san, or Sasuke-chan."

Shisui and Itachi shared a glance before turning to their friend Shisui picked her up, "Try to explain…how you know this?" Karai looked scared and Itachi added, "Please Karai-chan…no matter how crazy it is, tell us."

Karai sniffled and nodded, "Fine but, you all have to promise not to tell anyone else or use this information against me…Promise!" Itachi and Shisui both agreed without hesitation. Tobi froze and Karai turned her glare on him, "Promise Bito!" Her abrupt change of address caused him to tense again before sighing, "Tobi-Bito promises, Karai-chan…"

Karai then began to explain, "The truth is I lived a completely different life before this one…it was an alternate world where the events of your lives were nothing more than a story. I know about the rivalry between Hashirama and Madara, how they founded the village, how Izuna died." She took a deep breath, "I know about Minato's Team and students. I know about Madara's plans and Danzo's plans. In the story in the other world Shisui died…Danzo stole one eye and he gave Itachi his other eye so Danzo couldn't get it. Itachi massacred his clan sparing only Sasuke before being labeled a missing nin for saving the village."

She winced as the memories hit, "I know so many things Shisui-chan…Itachi-chan, so many dangerous things and I just want to help and prevent so many good people from dying! I want to protect my precious people!" Itachi claimed her from Shisui's arms shushing her, "How long did you live in the other world? How were you brought to this one?"

Karai whispered, "I died when I was 25 there were these thieves wielding guns and I used my body to shield my younger cousins who were no older than Sasuke…" she looked at them and the weariness in her eyes made sense, her soul was older than her body. "As for how I came here I don't know but, I think it has to do with people who watch over this world that wanted the events to change. The story existed in my world so maybe I could help save this one."

Tobi said nothing but her words struck him to the core, 'Should I ask how…no…well maybe I need to.' He asked quietly, "How did Rin Nohara die?" Karai looked at Tobi and smiled sadly, "She committed suicide, and she used her teammate Kakashi as the instrument against his will. Madara used a genjutsu to control the Mizukage Yagura, he ordered the mist nin to take Rin and implant the three-tails Isobu inside her and send her back to the leaf like a ticking time bomb…she gave her life to protect her only teammates she thought were left."

Karai had a fierce gaze place on Tobi and said firmly, "Kakashi didn't murder Rin and Obito who survived being crushed didn't know until it was too late and made so many irreversible mistakes that he died trying to fix. Not only did he suffer needlessly but, he made Kakashi suffer too. Obito's death took a deep toll on Kakashi and broke him beyond prepare."

Shisui seemed pained, "Nii-sama is alive?" Karai turned to Shisui who looked so torn both with hope and worry. Karai held his hands with a smile, "Hai, Obito-nii-san is alive Shi-chan…but, don't seek him out and let him come to you. First though you need to survive and protect each other…take Sasuke-chan if you have to but keep yourselves out of Danzo's clutches." She was practically begging, "Even if it means you have to disappear and I can't see you anymore please protect each other and Sasuke-chan if no one else!"

Karai looked ready to cry and Tobi took her from Itachi whispering softly, "Tobi will protect them Karai-chan…Tobi promises." His voice deepened in her ear, "Thank you…" Karai sniffled and hugged Tobi tightly sniffling, "Just stay safe Tobi-Bito keep them safe from Danzo, Orochimaru, and Madara…" Karai sniffled and looked at Itachi and Shisui, "I am going to talk with Hokage-sama to see if there's a way to help you from here but, I don't know if Danzo has said anything in council meetings or not."

Shisui looked horrified, "Karai-chan if Danzo finds out about you…no don't go to the Hokage, let me or Itachi do it. We're bigger, older, we can take the risk." Shisui swiftly grabbed Karai and said firmly, "Promise me Karai…talk to him if you must but don't put yourself at risk by telling him what you told us." Karai nodded, "Promise Shisui, Danzo won't touch me but, I still have to try and help you and Itachi and Sasuke."

What none of them realized was that the entire conversation had been overheard by two members adorning red clouds who shared a serious gaze. One with golden eyes and another with acid green both nodded in agreement neither would confront or endanger the girl but offer their help anonymously. 'Poor girl, one should not carry the weight of the world as you do…it destroys him every day. I pray you remain safe through it all.' The golden eyed person vanished without a trace.

Soon Karai left and Shisui went to prepare for his mission Itachi who was previously off went to the Hokage to request permission to shadow Shisui without his knowledge. He entered the office quietly, "Hokage-sama, I've had suspicions as of late…may I request permission to shadow Shisui on his mission from the shadows?"

Hiruzen looked grave, "You believe that someone is after him?" Itachi looked hesitant and said, "Not him per say," Itachi shared a severe glance, "I believe someone is after his eyes." Hiruzen sighed and nodded, "I will grant you permission any proof you can collect please bring to me."

Itachi nodded in gratitude and returned to grab his camcorder for his personal mission. He then waited until an hour after Shisui's departure and followed behind. He felt several signals placed ahead including a very specific and dangerous one. 'Karai was right…Danzo is following Shisui.' He followed swiftly and arrived to see Shisui being intercepted by Root Anbu members. It was being recorded as Danzo appeared and began to monologue about the danger their clan posed, the softness of the current Hokage and how he intended to take over and the power of Shisui's eyes. Just as Danzo was about to attack Shisui he was intercepted by Tobi, "You will not touch him Shimura…" Itachi froze 'Tobi did not sound like that earlier…'

Danzo glared at him, "What matter is it of yours?" Tobi chuckled darkly, "It matters plenty to me…" his hand crept up to his mask and he slowly removed it showing severe scaring and a very familiar Sharingan on his face, "Hello Danzo, still trying to steal the Kage title?"

Danzo sighed, "So Obito Uchiha still lives…of course you would interfere to protect your brother." Danzo sheathed his blade and added, "How long can you protect him for…you were marked as dead and now you appear alive and well."

Obito shrugged, "I intend to confront Hiruzen myself…it is of no matter to you." He turned and grabbed his brother Shisui who looked at him with surprise and relief. Itachi sighed and stopped recording to avoid the privacy of the moment. He appeared next to them, "Our friend was right to worry…were it not for her warning Shisui. He would have overwhelmed you."

Itachi met the gaze of Obito and nodded in appreciation, "Thank you for protecting him." He held up the recorder, "I have all the evidence we need to shut Danzo down for attempted theft of a Kekkei Genkai." Shisui and Obito nodded before the three returned to the leaf Obito replaced his mask. "Yes, it seems we owe her quite the debt."


	11. Act 1: Chapter 11

Act I: Ch. 11- Karai's Second Confession, Home Safe

It was after speaking with the Hokage about her concerns that he promised to call her when Itachi and Shisui returned from the mission. Then both could know if her concerns were valid about the safety of her friends. She nodded in acceptance and the door opened for her father to stand there looking at her with both concern and suspicion.

Karai smiled, "Listening in Dad?" She knew her father suspected something was different about her. He'd always had these moments where he looked at her with suspicion because of something she said or did. Shikaku didn't bother to deny it, "Hai, just what makes you think the Uchiha are in danger?"

Karai gave a bitter smile, "If I thought you'd believe me I would tell you but, sometimes truth and logic don't agree…neh Dad?" Suddenly Shikaku lifted her and held her tightly to him saying, "I need to speak with my daughter privately Hokage-sama…please send word to Juro-sama's glen when the boys arrive home." Hiruzen nodded in acceptance knowing he could not interfere in this long coming father daughter confrontation.

Shikaku nodded in thanks and used shunshin to land in the glen of forest Juro already waiting for them. Juro looked upon the humans who entered his glen and say the tensed frames. **'Hello Karai-hime, Shikaku-sama, to what do I owe this visit?'**

Shikaku placed Karai against Juro's side and asked, "How much do you know about Karai's secrets Juro-sama?" Juro held the clan leaders gaze, **'I know all of her secrets…Karai has never had to speak for me to understand. I came into this world knowing I would bind to a contractor born from another life into this one. She is to save the world with truth and compassion over violence and force. She will battle only when she must. I even know her original name…'**

Karai had tears fill her eyes, "All this time Juro-sama…you knew me? How did you know me?" Karai was still confused and her distress broke both Shikaku and Juro's hearts. Juro nuzzled her gently, **'Jessy was a woman who at the young age of 25 gave her life for those she loved. She awoke not among the dead but in the body of an infant with knowledge that could save our world by changing things one moment at a time. I knew because Hagoromo and Yahiko told me so…"**

"Yahiko, as in Jiraiya's student, the one from Rain who died saving his friends Nagato and Konan from Hanzo and Hagoromo, as in the Sage of Six Paths himself both told you about me." Karai asked in shocked. Juro nodded in agreement, **'In time you will bear a heavy burden one that no one should envy...I will always be by your side Karai-hime.'**

Shikaku muttered heavily, "That's why she's so different…she lives with the memories of a whole other life." Juro nodded and continued to nuzzle Karai until she began to relax and drifted off to sleep for a bit. Shikaku remained watching over her thinking as to what to do about it all. 'I could tell the Hokage but, then the council might abuse her… I suppose I just have to trust her judgment tonight will be the deciding factor.'

It was only 6 hours later that an Anbu appeared, "Hokage-sama calls for you and Karai to return to his office Nara-san…the Uchiha return with grave and interesting news." Shikaku nodded and lifted Karai into his arms cradling her and moving to the Hokage's tower. He noticed that Karai slowly awoke over the time it took for him to arrive at the tower and he placed her on her feet where she dashed into the tower.

She ran into the office and hugged Shisui tightly, "You're okay!" Shisui hugged the smaller girl back and smiled. "Hai Karai-chan, I'm okay your warning served us well." Karai then attached herself to Itachi with heavy affection, "I'm so glad you're all okay!" Itachi allowed her to cling to him and gently patted her hair, "We are safe Karai…thanks to you and Tobi,"

Karai hopped down and looked to the corner only to glomp Tobi as well. He chuckled and playfully sighed with annoyance as she refused to release him. "Hai-hai Karai, Tobi-Bito always keeps his promises." Karai cuddled him with nothing but grateful appreciation. "I'm glad you're okay too silly Mr. Lollipop Tobi-Bito-san." Tobi relaxed and patted her back nodding to the Hokage leaving the revealing of his identity up to the Kage.

"Shikaku, as you may have noticed they returned with a little something extra, someone actually." Hiruzen stated. Shikaku nodded, "From the nickname I'm guessing Obito Uchiha is among the living and revealed himself, to save these boys from a threat?"

Karai hissed like an angry cat, "Danzo is a traitor who should burn! Power hungry, vile, disgusting, deplorable menace that he is and his puppets Homura and Koharu are no better!" Hiruzen sighed and glanced at her sad that she had to be so understanding of the dark world so soon. Karai looked up at Tobi, "What are you going to do Tobi?"

Tobi just scoffed, "Do what I do best at, operate in the shadows…and," he groaned knowing she wouldn't yield. "I will also be going to speak with Kakashi myself along with the Hokage…no one outside of this room, Hokage-sama, and Ibiki with Kakashi will know I'm still around."

Karai nodded relieved and smiled, "So Tobi will visit me right?" She may be in academy but, that didn't mean she didn't still like to play and spend time with her friends.

"Hai, I will visit more and stop by to check on you." Tobi promised gently allowing the woman in a child's body to smile happily. "I can't wait…you still haven't told me the rainbow stick story!" Karai giggled as he sputtered in disbelief that she knew about that particular prank he played on the Akatsuki's resident blonde. He chuckled, "Well I'll save that for next time!" He used Kamui to teleport out leaving Karai giggling while Shisui just grinned and sat with her as Itachi allowed the video to play.

"It is just as we feared Danzo is the cause of the danger to our clan, he attempted to steal Shisui's Sharingan and only stopped due to Obito's unexpected appearance." Itachi commented as the video ended. Hiruzen sighed, "I will keep a tighter set of eyes on him. He will not approach your clan again…not without punishment." Itachi gave the Hokage the copy, while keeping the original. "My family needs to know that Danzo is acting alone."

Hiruzen could only nod in acceptance and watched as Shisui and Karai stayed close Itachi soon joining them to sleep on the floor. Shikaku sighed, "I will let Fugaku know where his son and nephew are…should we move them?" The Hokage could only shake his head in the negative movement, "No, best to let them rest they've all been exhausted by tonight's events and could use the moments of peace. I and my Anbu will allow no harm to come to them here."


	12. Act 1: Chapter 12

**Act I: Ch. 12- Aftermath, Planning Begins**

It was only a matter of hours before the council had been called to order with the offended parties in providing the recorded evidence of treachery against their family. Fugaku chose to push forward, "Hasn't the time long since passed where the Uchiha were seen as outsiders in their own homes?"

Hiruzen and many leaders nodded in agreement, "Fugaku it is long overdue that the Uchiha were to hold a seat upon the council. I seek that you send me your most trusted candidates to fulfill the role to your needs."

Fugaku nodded and pushed his oldest son forward, "Itachi will hold the council seat. He sees both the needs of the village and the clan with eyes sharper then even my own. He is ready Hokage-sama." Itachi nodded in acceptance as reluctant as he was for the position knowing he would serve it well. Shikaku and Shisui had already faked Shisui's death and allowed the older Uchiha to begin working outside the village from the shadows preparing for the dangers yet to come. Karai made clear that she couldn't tell them everything but, she gave them as much as she could afford to without risking destroying the future as a whole.

Obito had appeared in Juro's glen several times to see Karai as the time began to pass. Her brother and his team were out on missions for the day while she sat at home waiting for the next pin to drop. Shikaku sat next to his daughter whom he adopted and loved even with all of her secrets and asked, "Why do you go from really intelligent one minute to extremely silly the next Karai?" Karai shrugged, "I don't really know…it's frustrating to me that I can't ever stay on one side or the other but, it's like I'm an adult when I have to make a change and a child when I can't do anything." She cringed, "I have to go through puberty…again yuck!"

Shikaku snickered and said, "It could always be worse," Karai looked up at him imploringly, "How?" Shikaku smirked, "You could have been reborn as a boy." Karai blanched in realization and took off in disgust, "Ew! Gross no I wouldn't survive as a boy! I can't even, why would you DO this to ME?" Her horrified screeches were heard among those in the compound who laughed at the young heiress' distress.

~At the Hokage Tower~

Hiruzen perched at his desk once more looked over all the detailed plans they'd laid on the surface. Appease the Uchiha and work towards a more peaceful solution was in progress. Fake Shisui's death and have him work outside the village was a success. Kakashi's team were on their first C rank mission and so far no trouble from them.

Jiraiya was still outside the village working as a spymaster often does. He sent word to him updating him on the on goings of the village but left Karai Nara's name out of it. Outside of her circle it was obvious that she refused to reveal her knowledge or even her source of information while frustrating he couldn't blame the child from taking the necessary steps to protect herself and those she cared for.

Hiruzen looked out upon the village he swore to protect with his very life and sighed. "Karai has graduated from the Academy but, she also chose to not follow the path of a ninja." He scratched his chin as he considered the many paths the girl could now take and wondered what would happen to the village once she was gone.

Karai seemed adamant about protecting her precious people which seemed to include the Uchiha boys and Hana, her brother, Naruto and several others. Only time would tell how all the events and leads would play out as both Jiraiya and Shisui sought out further information with Tobi as their man on the inside.

Hiruzen recalled the reaction both Ibiki and Kakashi held when it was revealed as to whom Tobi truly was.

 _*Flashback Begins*_

 _Hiruzen had escorted Tobi to Kakashi's apartment where both Kakashi and Ibiki laid inside waiting for this meeting that he had arranged carefully. Tobi was both ready and hesitant at the same time knowing the truth of Rin's passing had a large impact on the man and made him eager to reconnect with his only teammate that he had left._

 _Kakashi opened the door seeing both figures and admitted them quickly into his home where Ibiki sat waiting in his living room. Once all parties were sitting relaxed Tobi chose the most abrupt way to break the ice._

 _"Hello Bakakashi, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Kakashi froze before launching a charge at him where Tobi allowed his mask to fall off and show his face including the obvious scars reflecting when his right side had been crushed beneath the boulders. Kakashi froze his as he perched above his old teammate who had instilled in him the Will of Fire that he lived by._

 _"How did yo-? You were dead, crushed by boulders at Kanabi bridge!" Kakashi felt horrified all those years ago they had left him to die and he survived._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

Hiruzen sighed and sat at his desk feeling older than he had in years. 'I pray that whatever comes…the Will of Fire will live on in those who follow after us.' He looked to the chessboard and made a solemn agreement with his son, 'For the children are Konoha's future, they are our king and it is they who above all must be protected.'


	13. Act 1: Chapter 13

**Act I: Ch. 13- Friend's Return from Wave**

The next time Karai saw Naruto was at Ichiraku Ramen where Naruto had a glum visage. Karai leapt up to sit next to him and said, "Hey Naruto…want to talk?" Her blue eyes met his own and he sighed. "I thought being a ninja was about being a hero and saving the day but, it's more than that isn't it."

Karai sat thoughtful for a few moments, "It is Naruto. It's hard because you can't be everyone's hero. Sometimes you will lose people who could have been great friends or more." Karai looked up and thanked Ayame who kindly accepted the pay for her meal. "It's why I knew I wouldn't be a ninja. I completed academy, but I want to do something else with my life. See the world and figure it out as time goes on."

"I still wanna be Hokage but, it's gonna be a lot of work to get there." Naruto mumbled quietly and Karai smiled, "Yeah, but it's about the journey not the final destination. Take your time to grow and really learn about people. Being a Hokage, it means putting others before yourself in the worst way. You sometimes will be assigning missions where someone might not come back on their own feet. Your job will be to make as many allies as possible to make war seem like a horrible idea."

Karai and Naruto enjoyed the rest of their meal and as Karai left she was confronted by Sakura and Sasuke. "Uh- Can I help you two?" Neither of them had really ever spoken to her before that time so to be approached by them was startling.

Sakura just shook her head and said, "Thanks for looking after Naruto, Nara-san." Karai giggled and began walking past them, "He's my friend. I always look out for my friends." With that Karai left both of them in the dust as she headed on her own way.

Naruto came out soon after, "Sasuke, Sakura what are you doing here?" Sasuke grunted out a terse, "Nothing Dobe, just passing by on the way home." Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I think this last mission got to all of us a bit. We should probably get home but do you guys wanna come stay at my place tomorrow night?"

Sasuke sighed but said, "Sure, team sleepover at Sakura's tomorrow." Naruto grinned, "Will it be okay for me to be there?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "I invited you Naruto of course it's okay." She turned towards her street and said, "Goodnight guys, I'll catch you tomorrow let's meet at the Training grounds!"

Naruto shouted after her, "Night Sakura!" He then turned to Sasuke who appeared to be waiting for something, "Hey Sasuke, you heading home now?" Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, Nii-sama wants me home. See you tomorrow okay Naruto?"

Naruto also left to return to his apartment and he thought on one of the ideas Karai had given him once. He pulled out a whittling knife he'd been given as a gift along with a piece of wood and began carving into the wood no particular thought other than to do justice to the two nin who died on their last mission.

Soon as the night wore on and several logs had been wasted into the early morning hours had two very different items come from the log tied together by a hitai-ate from Mist with a slash only part way through it. On each tied end of the head band was a symbol for Haku a Rabbit with a marking of a snowflake on it's side and for Zabuza the replica of his Kubikiribocho. He decided to wrap it and take with him to show his team at the Training Grounds. Missing nin didn't get a place on the memorial stone so maybe this could be his way of giving them a proper memorial.

It was only a few hours of sleep, but Naruto rose and did a rare thorough cleaning of his apartment to freshen up the space. He'd be gone for over a week and he needed to make sure nothing was going bad in his fridge as sparse as it was most days.

What many in the village didn't expect was that Karai in her young age didn't sleep that night. Instead, she could be found in Juro-sama's clearing resting with her friend. She looked into his wizened eyes and asked silently her chakra hugging his own.

 _ **'Juro-sama, is there a better way for me to help other than these barely existent hints? I feel like it won't be enough soon. Itachi is always busy and Tobi and Shisui spy from outside the village. How can I protect anyone as I am now without having to hurt someone else?'**_ Her expressive blue eyes filled with pain and uncertainty. The events to come would only make things more difficult for the village and the people she needed to protect. She wasn't sure how to approach the problem while here among them.

 **'Jessy, you will not be able to remain here forever…sooner than you'd think it will be time for you to take on your own journey.'** The wise stag gently nuzzled the young girl's cheek and appealed to the woman inside a child body. **'When the time comes to journey you will know. You must make sure you are ready there is a temple a priestess close to your age resides there. You will need to join the temple for several years to begin growing in a way only you can. Sages are not born from war but instead from purpose.'**

Karai leaned closer to her friend and said softly, "I suppose you're right. I need to be ready and need to make sure my family will be ready too." She curled against her close friend's side and took a deep breath the muscles in her body relaxing. "Goodnight Juro-sama and thank you for being my dearest friend."

 **'You are more than welcome Jessy. Will you not return to the house? Shikaku-sama, your father, will most likely come to retrieve you or send your brother if you don't.'** The stag jostled the girl lightly and snorted when she pouted before rising. "Okay, you're right after all…protective people." She gave a small smile fond and exasperated, "They wouldn't be themselves if they didn't behave that way. Goodnight Juro-sama!"

She skipped to the tree line and grabbed her father's hand and left towards the house as Shikaku nodded to Juro-sama as they left. The stag simply watched the two until they disappeared when their forms broke the tree-line to the house he turned to the two spirits watching over him.

 **'Yahiko-san, Lord-Sage, I greet you this evening. She is going to prepare for the journey to come. Do you believe she will be ready?'** The orange haired man gave a bright smile, "Ready for the journey yes. Ready for the future events beyond her initial journey not yet but she will be very soon." He turned to the old Sage, "What say you Old Sage?"

The man hummed deep in his chest, "Only time will tell, be glad that humans aside from her can sense us Juro-sama and stay close with her. The initial journey will be difficult for her but, she mustn't give us or turn back. The future lies in only going forward." His sharp ringed eyes seemed menacing but in truth were filled with a painful wisdom of his own mistakes. "In going forward she may be the key to changing what went wrong."


	14. Act 1: Chapter 14

**Act I: Ch. 14- Konohamaru-Get Back to School!**

~The following day with Team 7~

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were gathered at the Training Grounds with a large announcement placed on their shoulders. After only being genin for 6 months, they'd been nominated for the Chunin Exams. Sakura more so than Naruto and Sasuke seemed hesitant.

"Is this really a good idea? I mean you both will be alright but, should I participate?" Sakura asked honestly. She was nervous and felt like there was something that Kakashi-sensei hadn't told them. Naruto looked at Sakura, "Are you ready to take these tests Sakura-chan? Why does how long we've been genin even matter?"

Sasuke was about to bite out about not being held back by her weakness but, Naruto's question made him pause. "We haven't had the same length of training as some of the other teams. We don't know who else is going to be testing and that can be dangerous in normal circumstances. I know I want to test my skills." Naruto seemed pumped up, "Yes let's do it together!" Sakura smiled and nodded, "You guys help me get ready and we'll do this together!" Sasuke smirked impressed with her drive to be better. It seems their mission in Wave was the wake-up call she needed. He knew she still held feelings for him but she wasn't allowing that to control her actions as she did before. "I'll make a plan to get you started, we want you ready but not enough to drop you from the exams. The rest we will do as time passes."

Sakura asked, "How should we as a team prepare for the exams?" Naruto shrugged and Sasuke wasn't sure what she meant. "I mean exams come in different forms right, I'm a paper ninja easily logic and strategy come to me. I can also sense and dispel genjutsu pretty easily. However, if the exams are battle related or survival related we need supplies, right?"

Sasuke smirked, "I'll focus on gathering weapons for us. Sakura should do the food preparations. Dobe, you need to study this book I found in my family's library." He handed Naruto a book titled, "Shinobi Basic Theory for Dobes." Naruto looked offended and Sakura said quickly, "The title is deceiving Naruto, Sasuke-kun's right that book has simpler explanations and even images to show you what they're talking about in all those theory lessons Iruka-sensei tried to give us at Academy that you struggled with. This could help you get ready for the test!"

With a plan in mind the group chose a few minutes to rest before beginning training that day. Naruto pulled out his whittled memorial to the two dead nin from Mist. "I know Missing nin don't have a place on the memorial but, I thought that this was a way we could remember them." He showed the item to his team and Sakura gasped at it, "Naruto, this is amazing! Did you make this yourself?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah I did it took me all night and a few failed attempts but I finally got it right!" Sakura patted him on the shoulder, "I think you found a hidden talent of your own Naruto. You could make and sell wooden toys to one of the stores on the market for people to buy. Or you could make your own stand?" Sasuke looked at the item intently, "It's fitting, well done Dobe." Sakura giggled as that immediately fired up the rivalry and training began.

It was later after training that the team was separating for only a few hours before going to Sakura's for a sleepover as a team. Sasuke had some errands to run so he could plan for Sakura's training until the exams and buy additional weapons for the group. Sakura mentioned that Naruto needed to read the book carefully but could help her shop for ingredients.

Sakura led Naruto away from the training grounds before noticing quickly that they were being followed. It was only a matter of moments before Naruto called them out, "Konohamaru, there's no such thing as box shaped rocks. As if we'd fall for that we're real ninja now!"

Soon two young boys and a young girl appeared from under the box, "Great Job Boss, you caught us! Can we play ninja now? You promised!" Sakura looked from Naruto to the kids unimpressed, "A ninja playing ninja…seriously Naruto?"

Konohamaru looked at Sakura critically, "Who's she? Is she your-?" Konohamaru held us his pinky with a sneaky grin. Naruto blushed and chuckled sheepishly, "Well, actually"

Sakura hit Naruto causing him to fly into the fence, "No way!" Konohamaru freaked, "What did you do that for you ugly hag! Are you even a girl?"

Sakura went from annoyed to incredibly angry, "You little punk, come here!" Konohamaru was quickly running down the road followed by three terrified individuals due the to threatening intent Sakura had focused on them.

Suddenly a grunt was heard and Sakura came to a stop as she saw a foreign shinobi lift the small boy roughly off the ground by his scarf. "Hey let the boy down he's just a pre-schooler! Not to mention I need to see your passports, allies or not Suna ninja have no right to be here without them," She paused as Naruto stood surprised behind with the other two trembling kids. "Let alone harming the Hokage's grandson no less!"

The boy with face paint grimaced until the blonde girl with him hissed, "Kankuro remember why we're here. Knock it off and let the boy down!" She stepped forward and showed their passes, "We're here for the Chunin Exams. Name's Temari and this aggressive idiot is Kankuro." Sakura nodded, "We will be seeing you around then." She swiftly grabbed Konohamaru, "Now come on you three time to get back to school. I doubt you were let out early and even if you were risking an incident with foreigners is the last thing Hokage-sama wants. Let's go."

Kankuro glared at their backs when another voice came from behind them, "Are you two lost by chance?" The startled nin turned to see a slightly smaller girl with blue eyes. Temari sighed, "We may be a bit lost but we're waiting for someone." The girl smiled friendly towards them, "That's okay I can wait with you until they get here and show you where you need to go. I'm Karai!"

Temari nodded, "Temari, this is my brother Kankuro. You in the exams?" Karai giggled, "I'm not a ninja, I went through academy, but I refused to become a tool of death when I knew that I could be something more. Peace can't be brought upon by further conflict and as long as ninja kill each other, there will always be someone looking for revenge which will always disturb the peace." The young girl's answer shocked both Suna nin. Most never considered such a path where they were from because their village desperately needed ninja to sustain the people.

Suddenly, a swirl of sand appeared and standing before them was a red-haired ninja. "Is this who we were waiting for Temari-san?" Karai asked kindly. Temari nodded and said, "Gaara, Karai here is a civilian local who offered to show us the way to our place." The red head nodded and looked at the girl curious as his mother was silent for the time being.

"Follow Me!" Karai said before leading the trio to the main road towards the hotel she knew the foreigners from Sand had been assigned to seeing their sensei enter there earlier. "Have a nice day everyone!"


	15. Act 1: Chapter 15

Act I: Ch. 15- Watching the Chunin Exams

Karai was poised on the edge of her seats as the finals of the Chunin Exams were ready to start. Naruto had already defeated his opponent Neji, while Kankuro forfeit to Shino, Shikamaru had predictably forfeited at the end of the match giving Temari the victory making her giggle. Now the final match was to begin Sasuke stood front and center ready to face Gaara.

'Fate is going to strike any minute now…I just hope Itachi got my warnings in time!' Karai thought to herself as she winced from the shriek of pain that escaped the now unstable red head. She felt woozy for a moment before dispelling the genjutsu, "Kai!" She may have choosen to be a civilian but she instead used her limited chakra to sense the stronger attendees trapped in genjutsu and began freeing them praying that she could avoid the Suna and Oto nin storming the stadium.

After releasing around ten people a shadow appeared above her only to be forced away by the man with a senbon in his mouth. "Hey kid, you the one waking people up?" Karai nodded and said, "Not a ninja but yes sir!" The man killed two more nin before ruffling her hair, "Name's Genma, keep doing what you're doing I'll watch your back. After you wake the others get the hell outta here, got it?" Karai nodded and quickly moved further out releasing as many people as she could from the genjutsu. She fell to her knees exhausted but knowing several people still needed her help. "Genma-san!"

The Tokubetsu immediately appeared and looked her over, "Kid, you outta juice?" Karai nodded weakly, "I am sorry Genma-san." Genma chuckled and asked, "You can tell who else needs help right?" Karai replied, "Yes," Genma swept her up on his back and said, "Hold tight kid! He quickly used shunshin to reach another nin, "Hey Izumo, you good at dispelling genjutsu?" The man with a small smile said, "Yeah, need me for something." Genma handed him the girl causing him to be confused, "That girl will tell you who to wake up. She's done more than half the stadium alone. She ran out of chakra to release people with."

Izumo nodded, "Sure, Kotetsu will watch our backs." Karai then quickly guided Izumo to the others who needed to be released. At the end she could barely keep her eyes open and mumbled, "Tired…Izumo-san. Sorry," The last thing she saw was his warm dark eyes watching her with concern.

It was later that Karai woke up with her terrified brother and worried parents watching over her. She sat up slowly groaning, "Itai! Wait the villagers! Is everybody safe!" Shikaku sighed and pushed her down gently, "Most of the villagers made it but there were some casualties. You are in no condition to be up and about after what you did yesterday."

Karai was going to protest until her mother grasped her tightly, "What were you thinking Karai? You aren't a ninja you could've been killed out there!" Yoshino was shaking in both relief and frustration knowing her daughter was a good soul and couldn't stand by when she was able to help even if it wore her out. "We've been so worried!"

Karai sighed, "Mama you weren't there…I couldn't sit by while those people were left sitting ducks. The village needed them to help in the fighting. I had to do what I could to help and Genma-san was watching me with Izumo and Kotetsu-san! I was as careful as I could be."

Shikaku distracted his wife while Shikamaru sat heavily next to her, "Sasuke defected to sound. Naruto is in the hospital and Sakura is devastated. Her sensei got pulled into Anbu without a by your leave. Hinata is recovering at home and Neji and the others are here in the hospital recovering as well. I…I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a Chunin…let alone a ninja." Karai smacked her brother upside the head, "Ninja get hurt Nii-san! You can't give up after one mess. You have to learn from the mistakes you made this time and get better. How can you protect your precious people if you don't? Quitters never win ya know."

Shikaku nodded in agreement with what his daughter said, "She's right ya know. Even I made mistakes and had to pick myself up again. Giving up, let's the enemy win Shikamaru and I know you're better than that. Even if you haven't figured it out for yourself yet. Now take your mother home…your sister and I have a serious conversation to have right now."

Shikamaru did as he was told and guided their mother gently from the room. Yoshino looked resigned to being sent home by her husband knowing he wasn't upset with their oddly mature child. She knew he was reluctantly proud of her for risking her life the way she did.

Shikaku waited until he knew his family was out of earshot before he sealed the room from eavesdroppers. "Karai…Jessy, I know you did the right thing but, you pushed yourself too far. You need to be careful. Chakra works for you, but it flows differently than with anyone else. You use too much chakra and you can die from it."

Karai winced at the use of her old name, "I'm Karai here…I know I was Jessy before, but please don't use that name Dad." She felt slightly rejected by his use of her name even if that hadn't been how it was intended.

Shikaku unsealed the room, "Karai, there will come a time when you will have to see for yourself that you are more than what you believe." With that slightly vague sentence he left her to rest under the care of the doctors and nurses at the hospital.


	16. Act 1: Chapter 16

**Act I: Ch. 16- Girl with an Old Soul, Shukaku's Consideration**

Karai seemed to become more morose as time went on Naruto left with Jiraiya to find the new Hokage elected by the council. Her chakra network was strained more than it would normally be able to handle and until a more experienced medic could reach her she was stuck on bed rest.

 _ **'I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit Juro-sama. I hope you can forgive me.'**_ The young preteen thought to herself as she sighed. Boredom was a daily thing for her and she couldn't even rest at home because of the severity of the state she put herself in.

A soft knock came on the door, "Come in!" Karai invited. The door opened and in entered 3 very familiar nin, "Genma-san, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, how can I help you?" Izumo looked shocked while Genma and Kotetsu looked guilty. "Help us? We came here to see how we can help you!"

Karai looked confused, "Help me, but I'm stuck here…my chakra network was strained by me helping so many people and until a better medic can see me I'm stuck here in bed." Kotetsu pouted, "Hey, do you like games or books. What about sweets!" The man seemed to be trying to come up with a way to cheer her up and Karai grinned. "Well I wouldn't mind some company, what did you have in mind?"

Genma pulled out some dango, Izumo pulled out a game called monopoly. "It's a money game of sorts and I figured between the four of us it will kill some time. We can play in teams until you learn the game." Karai giggled munching happily on a dango stick, "I call Izumo-san as my partner!" Kotetsu whined in dismay, "She steals my partner! If you weren't so cute kid…fine."

Izumo chuckled as he began setting up the board Genma sitting over by the pouting Kotetsu snickering, "Ah don't worry kid's bedridden and needs a pick me up you'll get him back later today." Kotetsu grinned knowing he was being a bit ridiculous. He decided to ask, "Hey Kid, you got a good grasp of chakra…why aren't you a ninja?"

Karai smiled, "I want to be more than a tool to kill. I don't like continuing the cycle of violence and pointless suffering that the world seems trapped in. I'll find my way soon." The depth in her answer froze both the people in the room and the young man outside of it.

A familiar red head had raised his hand to knock on the room door but decided instead to leave communicating with Shukaku all the while.

'Is it possible, to break the violent cycle?' The red head turned the question on himself recalling Naruto at the time defeating him said something very similar. "Is she the one he spoke of?"


	17. Act 1: Chapter 17

**Act I: Ch. 17-After the Invasion! Karai's Discovery**

It was several days on boredom before the monotony of her stay made her crazy enough to flee the hospital. Karai stealthily changed into her normal clothes and fled the hospital via the sheets and blankets hanging from her room window.

Karai knew she'd get in trouble but she needed to see Juro-sama desperately and missed the comfort of the forest on Nara lands. As she trudged in the gate she was greeted by a stern Shikamaru and an amused Yoshino. "What are you doing out of the hospital Karai?"

Karai fidgeted and said sheepish, "I escaped my inhumane confinement because I missed home and was worried about Juro-sama. You know he misses me when I'm gone and I've never been gone this long before!" Karai used her secret weapon on her mother, puppy eyes. Yoshino giggled at her daughter wanting to be annoyed but not really surprised by her escape from the 'inhumane confinement'. She turned to see her husband chuckling and coming to swipe her up, "Alright you get to visit Juro-sama for an hour then I'm taking you back."

Karai nodded even though she pouted at the thought of going back, "Can I at least get a room on the first floor so Juro-sama can visit me outside? No one takes me outside and all I do is end up stuck in bed all day." The Jonin commander couldn't help but feel entertained by the girl's misery. "Well don't push yourself so hard and you wouldn't be stuck in bed." Karai groaned, "It's not like anything like that had ever happened before Dad, how was I supposed to know?"

Shikaku just smirked as he carried his little rebel to the clearing where a knowing Juro-sama waited. "Here ya go, one hour Karai and I'll see about the hospital letting you have a first floor room near the forest so Juro-sama can visit you." Karai nodded and happily leaned against Juro-sama.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here…there was a mess at the exams and well." She hesitantly rubbed her neck, "I overused my chakra before I even realized it and now I've been stuck in the hospital ever since. Apparently, the medics that are here now don't have the skill to treat me."

The stag nuzzled her and replied, **'Your chakra is much more stable than you think…silly humans know nothing of chakra. Not to the extent we do anyway.'** The stag nodded at her happy glance, "You really mean it I don't have to stay in bed…what do I do?"

 **'You must meditate Jessy. Rest and center yourself…close your eyes and focus on my breathing if it will help you.'** Karai leaned back against her friend and relaxed starting to breathe. As she slipped into a more rested position she began to feel like the earth was humming around her. She felt a pulse of life beneath her almost like a heartbeat but one that was much faster than Juro-sama's or her own.

As she allowed herself to relax even further she felt a thrum of energy moving through her almost as if wanting to aid her in finding her chakra again. Next thing she knew she was shaken out of her meditative state roughly by a strange man with white long hair and red markings. A worried Naruto stood behind him with a blonde woman and a brunette woman holding a pig.

"Ah! Let me go you creep!" Karai said as she threw her fist in the man's face and fled to hide behind the now aggressive Juro-sama. The stag glared at the foolish human who almost caused irreparable harm to his charge.

"What the hell were you doing messing with nature chakra unsupervised kid!" The man exclaimed angrily as he held his nose. Karai glared, "I wasn't unsupervised…Juro-sama told me what to do!" She hissed at the man as he tried to approach causing Juro-sama to rear onto two legs and kicked the larger man from his charge. Naruto moved forward carefully, "Juro-sama, he didn't mean any harm please wait!"

The stag refusing to hurt a child calmed but kept himself positioned as he scolded the human. **'Do not presume to know chakra better than I human-Toad Sage Jiraiya. Karai-sama is my charge and I taught her to heal herself and find her chakra again without the help of the useless medics in your human medical facility. You could have done irreparable damage to her and I would have sought punishment against you for causing it!'**

The blonde woman smirked and bowed at the stag, "Juro-sama, Katsuyu mentioned you once a Sage Beast to those who do not choose the road of a ninja. Can't help but agree the medics are incompetent. Can I check her over quickly so I can move to assist the other patients in need. Just for the record of course?"

The stag moved slightly still blocking the shocked male sannin from his charge but allowing the women and Naruto to approach. Karai remained still as Tsunade checked her over. A bright smile lit the woman's face as she confirmed, "Well Kid, your Juro-sama taught you well. You're good as new and don't even need to go back to the hospital." Karai yipped in glee and carefully climbed onto Juro-sama's back the stag entertained by his charge's glee turned to approach the house to help her deliver the good news.

 **'Your family will be glad to know you are well again Karai. Let us inform them…hold on tight!'** Karai did as she was bid by the great Stag and laughed with freedom as they charged to the front yard surprising the visiting Yamanaka's and Akimichi's. Tsunade and Shizune followed behind with a grinning Naruto and a pouting Jiraiya.

"Your kid's in the clear thanks to her friend Juro-sama. No need for her to come back to the hospital now Nara." She gently ruffled the young girl's hair as she giggled. Shikaku allowed himself to be curious. "Juro-sama, just what did you show her to make this possible?"

 **'I simply instructed her on what she was already capable of. Your kind forget that we Sage Summons have been around since before most of your ancestors were around. We know the depths of chakra and its connection with nature and all those within it. I simply taught her to meditate enough to let nature chakra do what it does best, nourish, provide, and heal.'** Shikaku nodded in gratitude causing Inoichi to look curious as Juro-sama choose to answer so only a select few could hear including for the first time both Shikamaru and Yoshino who were both surprised.

ZIL: Hi all I apologize but I just realized it is 4 am where I am and I need to get to sleep as I have work tomorrow. I hope you enjoy these several chapters of updates. The last three updates for Act 1 will be finished by Friday night at the latest! Please read and Review!


	18. Act 1: Chapter 18

**Act I: Ch. 18- Gaara's Second Friend, Shukaku's Penance**

Naruto saw a familiar red head and grinned, "Hey Gaara! I wasn't expecting to see you back here so soon. What are you doing here anyway?" He grinned at the stoic boy glad that he seemed to be less tense then before. "Thanks for trying to help us save Sasuke. A lot of my friends wouldn't have made it if you all hadn't helped I heard."

Gaara nodded, "I am glad we could help…it was the least I could do to make things right after the mess we almost made of your village alongside Oto." He paused before deciding it was harmless to say it, "My siblings and I have been sent to repair the alliance between Suna and Konoha. I hope to prove to my people that I will be good to them. I…believe that I dream to become Kazekage."

Naruto leaped up in the air excited, "Gaara that's awesome! I think you'll make a great Kazekage. You just have to prove to the people that you care. I know the Ichibi is tough on you if he's anything like the Fox is with me. Just keep working at it!"

Gaara gave a hesitant smile it was obvious that he hadn't smiled in a long time about anything. Naruto returned the smile with a big grin and nodded. He then realized he had to meet up with Sakura, "Sorry Gaara, I'd show you around but, I gotta meet up with Sakura since she hasn't had anyone to practice with since I've been gone and Kakashi-sensei ended up in the hospital."

Gaara called out, "Naruto, that friend you spoke of when we fought…who was it?" Naruto paused surprised by the question. "The one who talks like an old lady? Karai is her name and really she's one of the best people I could ever know." Naruto waved before running off.

'So, it is the same girl from the hospital…the one who showed my family to our hotel during the exams.' He looked up at the sky. "You were Naruto's first friend…I can only hope that he is a good a friend to me as you are to him." He added softly, "Thank you Karai-san, if you had not shown Naruto a way from the darkness…I fear I would never have been saved."

 _ **'Brat's too good to be true though, she seems it anyway.'**_ A raspy voice came from inside him and he sighed. 'She is a good person, Shukaku. Why must you speak negatively about everything good from sleep, to peace, to decent people? Surely, even you knew someone worthy of note without question.'

 _ **'I-I did once but, that was a long time ago…those days are over no one has been as good as he was since. Humans always look out for themselves even their moments of kindness are actually disguised acts of greed and selfishness.'**_ The tanuki demon didn't believe in the good of others his faith shaken since long ago by human's cruel decisions to lock his family away like animals to be caged.

'Can you at least keep an open mind when we meet her again? I believe that Naruto would not speak so persistently about a person who is less than good.' Gaara's request caused a pause in the Ichibi who had been defeated by the persistent blonde jinchuriki of the leaf. His silence was more an implied agreement than a spoken one but Gaara accepted it all the same. 'Thank you Shukaku.'

"Is that you Gaara-san…did you get lost again?" A chipper voice came from behind him. He turned to see a released Karai standing beside a large stag. Karai noticed his gaze straying to her friend and laughed walking forward with Juro-sama. The people in the street thought it was strange to see a stag away from the forest but, seeing the young Nara with it made their interest waiver.

"Gaara this is my closest friend Juro-sama. Juro-sama, this is Gaara the boy from Suna I told you about!" Karai introduced them excited. Gaara looked at the stag and hesitantly said, "Hello Juro-sama, I am Sabaku, Gaara" He could feel the shock of the Ichibi and questioned, 'Shukaku is something wrong?'

Juro-sama bowed respectfully lowering his head but keeping Gaara's gaze, **'I welcome you Gaara of the Sand and Shukaku, Karai is my charge I hope you both will treat her kindly. How do you fare Shukaku? It has been long since my ancestors have played amongst you and your siblings in the wild.'**

 _ **'What would a peace-loving Sage Beast like you want with this human kid Juro?'**_ Shukaku demanded to know rather firmly through Gaara. Juro-sama nuzzled Karai and privately replied to the irate Ichibi, **'Karai is a civilian being watched over by your old man Shukaku. Show her the respect she deserves unless she proves otherwise.'**

The Ichibi retreated deep within Gaara feeling scolded and showed a brief regret at confusing Gaara. Gaara shook his head to clear it of the fog from Shukaku's control. He looked around noting no changes and sighed in relief. "I apologize if he was rude to either of you…Shukaku doesn't like humans very much."

Karai waved it off, "Fuzzy-chan is the same way with Naruto. Don't worry about it it's cool." She grinned, "So, you never told me…did you get lost again?"

Gaara looked around before a slight look of confusion appeared, "I suppose I am lost now…I am staying at the same hotel as before." Karai grinned and turned to Juro-sama, "I can show him the way. Do you wanna come with us?" The stag nuzzled the girl before moving back into the forest making her grin at Gaara.

"Come on I'll show you the way no problem. That's what friends do after all, they help each other." She held out her hand her kind blue eyes sparkling in the late day sun. He allowed his hand to fall into hers surprised that his defense refrained from rising against her. "Friends help each other?" Karai hummed in agreement, "Yeah, sometimes we get stuck and we need a friend to help us through. Not such a bad thing to have friends ya know?"

Gaara gave a hidden smile and gripped her hand tighter, "Yes, I am lucky to have such good friends like you and Naruto. Thank you, Karai." Karai began to hum a tune as she led him through the streets the sun setting over the tree tops as they moved through the village. Coming in front of the hotel, Karai paused. "Well here we are, you got quite a distance from where you needed to be. If you like, I can come and guide you tomorrow unless you already have an escort?"

Gaara grinned, "I believe your relative Shikamaru is our escort." Karai grinned, "I'll come with Nii-sama then. See you tomorrow Gaara!" Karai then bolted off to return home for dinner. Her father waited at the gates for her.

"Juro-sama said you were walking Gaara back to his hotel. He got lost?" Shikaku asked. Karai nodded, "Yeah, poor guy was ditched in the middle of a strange place. I told him I would escort him around with big brother tomorrow." Shikaku chuckled and said, "Then you better be ready to wake him up in the morning." Karai snickered her eyes filled with mischief.

ZIL: For those of you wondering there has been a time skip several times in my story as Karai grew. I will go back and try to make it clearer for you if I can. As for who Karai ends up with? Well that's a secret to be discovered in Acts 2 and 3. Please read and review once you've reached the final chapter of Act 1 or the end of each chapter you enjoy. ?


	19. Act 2: Chapter 19

**Act I: Ch. 19- Kakashi and Jiraiya's Promise**

Karai woke up early morning and showered before helping her mother prep the family breakfast. She saw her dad come in the room freshly washed and said, "Morning Dad! Time to wake Shika-Nii!" Karai washed her hands off and rushed down the halls to her brother's room where she leapt into the air and landing on top of her sleeping brother.

Shikamaru groaned, "Troublesome Little Sister…let me sleep!" Karai giggled, "Nope, we are escorts today. Rise and shine!" Shikamaru glared at his too happy sister. "What do you mean we? I am meant to be escorting the Sand Siblings today." Karai laughed, "I know but, I promised Gaara I'd come with you today so I'm going along. Everyone ditched him yesterday and he got lost."

Shikamaru groaned and pushed his sister off his futon to begin folding it cleanly for the day, "Does Dad know?" Karai nodded telling him that yes his father knew and no he hadn't said she couldn't. "Fine! I'll get ready…breakfast is done right?" Karai grinned, "Yes, Mom and I made it together this morning."

"Better check that it's edible then," Shikamaru muttered under his breath with a smirk at his sister's indignant face before he shut the bedroom door and locked it so he could get ready in peace. "I'm not a bad cook Nii-sama! Mom, Shikamaru thinks my food isn't edible!"

Yoshino shared a fond glance with Shikaku as she reassured her little girl, "You are an excellent cook. Just because your brother has boring "Troublesome" taste buds with no sense of flavor doesn't mean you can't cook." Karai looked so hopeful at her mother before looking at her dad, "Is it true Dad or is Mom just saying that to make me feel better?"

Shikaku chuckled, "I like your food just fine. You just have different tastes then Shikamaru is all." He turned to the hallway entrance, "Be nice to your sister and never insult a woman's cooking. You're just asking for trouble Shikamaru."

"Yeah-yeah," Shikamaru sighed as he entered the kitchen, "Troublesome little demon, waking me up so viciously." Karai pouted at her brother, "I've been stuck in the hospital for over a month and you visited me once Nii-sama. I owed you retribution for this slight against my soul forcing me into eternal boredom!" Karai held her chest falling to the floor in dramatics. Yoshino's bell like laughter making Karai and Shikaku smile.

Shikamaru looked surprised, "Wait, you were mad because I didn't come to see you?" Karai sat up and glared at him causing him to wince, "Yeah, and I know you were here the whole-time cause Ino and Chouji came to see me more than you did!" Karai finished her breakfast and went to sit outside waiting for him to finish so they could go.

Shikamaru sighed, "Ah man! Mom how do I make it up to her? Isn't she leaving soon for her trip to that temple?" Yoshino grinned, "Well, I know of a place where you can get her both something useful and something special. Maybe those two gifts will help and just let her spend as much time with you as she can." Shikamaru grinned, "Help?" Yoshino nodded sagely, "Of course Dear, your father and I need to find her farewell gifts of our own. Juro-sama is going with her thankfully so she won't be completely alone."

Shikamaru wasn't surprised that she was so comfortable around the great stag now. Before he'd spoken to them they had feared his large size never understanding either Karai or Shikaku's lack of fear when they approached him so easily. Juro-sama was very kind and strong he was also very protective of the gentle peace-loving Karai.

Shikamaru got up, "Well better get going thanks for breakfast Mom. Later Dad!" Shikamaru exited to see his sister petting Juro-sama in the front yard. He grinned as he saw how happy she was around her dear friend. "Ready to go, Karai?"

Karai smiled widely, "Yes! Gaara and the other's are probably wondering where we are!" She hugged the stag and said, "Bye Juro-sama, love you!" She then bolted ahead of her amused older brother to head towards the hotel.

As they approached the entrance they saw a familiar red-head waiting with his siblings. "Good Morning Gaara, Temari, Kankuro! We're here to be your guides to this wonderous village!" Karai exclaimed making her brother face palm. "I'm sorry for her excitement she is a morning person which I have never understood."

Temari smirked until she gasped as Gaara allowed the girl to hug him she had never seen him welcome any contact from another person since Uncle Yashamaru's betrayal. She had been afraid to initiate any form of contact with her brother who had remained unstable for so long as she could recall.

"He's letting her touch him…no one touches him and gets away with it!" Kankuro exclaimed under his breath. Shikamaru shrugged, "Apparently she isn't a normal case. Gaara seems fine with her hugging him or he would have said something right?"

Temari just seemed to bask in her amazement as Shikamaru guided them to the Hokage's office who dismissed them for the peace talks. Karai being civilian was her main concern. Tsunade refused to put the village at risk over a civilian she didn't even know even when Hiruzen stated that he was fine with the risk due to her accuracy ratios. She didn't know this child and couldn't trust her source without speaking with the child first.

Karai grinned at her brother and asked, "When should we be back since we can't stay in?" Shikamaru shrugged, "I don't know but I'm going to stop for lunch with my team you wanna come with me?" Karai smiled brightly, "Yes! I've missed you Nii-sama,"

Shikamaru grinned at his team as they welcomed his little sister into the fold knowing that she was always gonna be important to him. He knew he didn't have long to see her for a while being a shinobi is a constant daily job and she would be out in the world where he couldn't reach her unless she told him how to find her in time for a vacation or mission break. 'I'm gonna miss her…troublesome, and without her home Mom and Dad are gonna nag me even more.'

After his team lunch he was summoned along with his team to the Hokage's office and Karai let him go with a pout. "Bye Nii-sama, Ino, Chouji, and Asuma-san." Karai then took a moment to locate her friend Naruto who it appeared was training with Sakura while two stronger people watched. Karai skipped along and moved to sit between the men watching Naruto and cheering him on making her friend grin and laugh.

The man with a mask looked curious, "Who are you?" Kakashi was wary of anyone friends with the resident village prankster and Karai pointed at herself cutely, "Who me? Karai Nara, Naruto's been one of my closest friends since forever ago!" She gave him a serious look, "Duck-butt's gone making both Naruto and Itachi really sad and miserable. You as their senpai have to watch out for them since soon I won't be here anymore!"

Jiraiya looked at the girl as the name wrung a bell. "You were the one that made it possible for Hokage-sama to save the three Uchiha's from the massacre aren't you. Where'd you get the information from, kid?" Karai shrugged, "You'd be surprised the things a kid will hear because no one thinks they understand what you're saying. So, I heard some things wrote down the facts and passed them on."

Jiraiya doubted that was the whole of it but like his old sensei said before he died that she is loyal to people and won't endanger her contacts. "You said you won't be here anymore. Your family going somewhere?" Karai shook her head to portray that his assumption was wrong. "No, just me and Juro-sama, Mom needs to take care of Shikamaru-nii-sama, and Papa is in charge of all the Jonin of the village. I'll be okay though."

Kakashi gave a closed eye smile and said, "He's my student of course I'll look out for him." Karai looked at him scrutinizing him, "I hope you'll do better than you've been with Sakura-chan. You can't ignore your students in favor of another and not expect bad things to happen. So you better keep that promise to look out for them."

Jiraiya, "I promise to look out for Naruto, matter of fact he is leaving the village for a couple of years to train with me." Karai narrowed her eyes even further on the uncomfortable Kakashi, "Oh, if Naruto is leaving with this man, then what are your plans with Sakura since she will be your only student left?" Kakashi seemed to shrink under the eyes of a child being suspicious. "I have plans…but, you're not privy to them little lady."

"So, you're going to run away to Anbu instead of making things up to Sakura for all the neglect over her natural chakra control and ability to break genjutsu easily? Man, you really are a coward when it comes to admitting his mistakes and worse, so you didn't line anyone else to train her did you?" Kakashi looked at the child horrified as if she read his mind and Jiraiya sighed, "Kid, you're way too sharp why aren't you a ninja?"

Karai looked at him with disdain, "I won't become a mindless tool to obey the whims of others who wish to play god and demand the lives of others be taken for their own gain. I want to protect my precious people my own way." She added, "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind and it seems to me that instead of peace all the adults and "leaders" do is have a contest on who has the sharpest sword." Karai held her fingers up in quotations her words belying her age. Jiraiya from the many warnings of his sensei he learned to expect it from her but Kakashi's silence made him think on Sakura's situation. 'Tsunade could take her on and maybe get her where she deserves to be...poor kid got the shitty stick being placed on a team with those powerhouses and emotionally needy and crippled individuals.' Jiraiya patted her on the shoulder as she stood to leave, "We'll look out for them. Itachi, Naruto, and Sakura." Karai nodded and moved to leave accepting the promise from Jiraiya knowing it was the best she would get from the men.

As soon as she left their sights Jiraiya asked quietly so as not to alert the students training, "Was she right about your intentions Kakashi?" The man stiffened giving away his guilt and Jiraiya sighed, "Yeah, she was...I'll talk to Tsunade about training Sakura."

"She's not suited for this life Jiraiya," Kakashi tried to tell the man who looked at him in disbelief. "You really are blind, Sakura based on everything I've seen with the right guidance could become the next Tsunade or Kurenai. She's not holding herself back anymore…you are because you're blinded by the loss of your old team still but remember Kakashi,"

"Don't say it Jiraiya," Kakashi rasped in pain. Jiraiya shook his head continuing, "Kakashi, Sakura is not Nohara, Rin." That was all that was said between the two for the rest of the training session from their they separated from the children and headed off in their own directions. Jiraiya to see Tsunade in her office and Kakashi to his apartment he had a solo mission to leave for that very night. Nothing more needed to be said and Kakashi knew he was making a mistake but, he feared the worse mistakes he would make if he stayed with her. 'I should never have been made a sensei.'


	20. Act 1: Chapter 20

**Act I: Ch. 20- Departing the Village**

It was early dawn when Karai exited her room that was clean and tidy most of her precious belongings had been sealed into scrolls for her to carry on her journey. Karai entered the kitchen surprised to see her brother awake with her parents at a table filled with a breakfast buffet. The door to the outside open with Juro-sama resting on the deck. She smiled her blue eyes glimmering with a deep seeded fondness as she sat next to her Dad and brother. "Good Morning everyone,"

Shikamaru loaded her plate to overflowing causing her to look at her older brother, "Nii-sama…I only have one stomach." Shikamaru grumbled and began sharing her plate causing her parent's to chuckle at the spectacle the siblings made as they worked together to defeat the giant amounts of food the over reacting brother heaped onto the dish.

"Karai-chan, we all have gifts for your journey. We'll give them to you once we've finished with breakfast." Yoshino stated gently to her little girl who smiled and nodded in understanding. Shikaku reached over to ruffle his son's hair, "Shikamaru, your sister will be fine. She's been preparing for quite some time for this journey."

Karai looked at Shikamaru and asked, "Nii-sama, I won't be alone Juro-sama will be with me the whole time! I told you I won't hire your team to escort me…this is my chance to prove I can make it in the world." Shikamaru did an uncharacteristic act and pouted like his favorite toy had been taken away. Karai giggled as she finished up as much food as possible and she looked to Juro-sama, **'Juro-sama, have you had enough to eat this morning? I can wait if you need to have more.'**

 _ **'I am well fed and rested Jessy, we shall go together very soon once your dear ones are done with their goodbyes.'**_ Karai smiled and nodded before turning to her parents who each held out two gifts. Her brother had three in front of himself, but he was waiting for last.

Yoshino handed the first of 2 gifts she held to Karai it was a soft bundle and she guessed it was clothing of some sort. Karai opened the package and smiled at the blue and green material she smiled and looked at the travel friendly outfit before turning it and seeing the Nara clan symbol with a white tree and great stag lying beneath the night scene pictured on the back. "Wow! Mom it's gorgeous!" She showed the outfit to Juro-sama, "Look Juro-sama, even you're on it!" Karai's bright smile made Yoshino happy that she'd gone with her gut on the design idea over the usual traditional Nara Clan Garb.

Yoshino also provided a second gift smaller than the first. Karai gently unwrapped a beautiful set hair pieces with bells on the edges, "I know you can use chakra and that even though you aren't a ninja you may need to get away from particularly rough people. If you add chakra into the bells it will emphasize the sound against an enemy and cause them to become distracted. I gave Juro-sama a gift that will protect him from the noise." Karai was glad that the extravagant pieces had a purpose she's not really a girly girl.

Shikaku happy to see he hadn't grabbed any repeat gifts and he handed his daughter her two gifts from him. Karai was happy to see the first package had 2 books both empty journals with her name Inscribed on the covers. Each book had a paragraph in the front page with a bit of wisdom from him for his daughter on her travels. It was a bit of a ways between Leaf and her destination in the Land of Ogres. His second gift was a book on herbs and a copy of the family's medicinal recipes that she could make on the road. Juro-sama had a clan covering wrapped around his back with the Nara Clan symbol emblazoned on the material.

Seeing the gifts his parents got for her by themselves he was hoping to enjoy a similar reaction from his gifts and the joint family gift the three of them got together. Karai let him pick which gift she would open so he gave her the first one. Inside lay a gorgeous staff made from white wood it was made to channel chakra from a tree that grows the same material used to discover people's elemental affinity. Karai's blue eyes glanced over it in awe before she tackled her brother to the floor. A staff was a great weapon for someone who didn't wish to kill, and it was beautiful.

His second gift was a small piece and it turned out to be a very simple locket inside were two pictures one side was the two of them together laughing with Juro-sama laying in the background seemingly amused by the siblings' antics of the day. Shikamaru had bright purple and blue paint splashed on him. Karai was covered in yellow and green paint as they had been making home craft gifts for their friends during February for Valentines Day. Karai was the one who had come up with the idea and Shikamaru had grumbled until they start messing with each other in the process. Karai gave Shikamaru a cuddly hug with teary eyes and light sniffles.

The final gift was placed in her lap and her parents opened the gift gently. Inside lay a unique family portrait like the one on the back wall of the room. It was unique and each family member including Juro-sama seemed to glow a different color. "It's a special portrait Dear, you will be able to know by the color of the glow how the person is doing and feeling. If we are ever truly gone the color will fade completely but otherwise different colors mean different emotions. With time you'll learn them all I'm sure."

Karai shared a look of awe with her older brother who also hadn't heard of this kind of painting before. Karai to great care in sealing the portrait away in a scroll before getting up to hug her family again before heading outside to Juro-sama's side. Soon, the whole family moved through the village towards the gates knowing that from there the two friends would be traveling alone to the temple.

At the gate was a surprising group of people Naruto stood there with Jiraiya both packed and ready to go. Sakura stood beside Tsunade and Shizune who was carrying Ton-Ton. Karai smiled and hugged her friends at the gate. Soon even more people gathered, Team 10, and Team Gai showed up giving her their best wishes. Karai thanked them all warmly knowing she would miss them but this was something she and Juro-sama needed to do to discover her place in this world.

It was close to the time she was meant to leave when Itachi appeared as well with Hana and her three ninken. "Hana, Itachi, I'm glad I get to see you!" She had heard they were on a dangerous mission and both smiled at their friend. "Like we'd ever miss saying good luck to you Karai-chan, plus my ninken would never forgive me if they missed their goodbye kisses and pets from you." Karai giggled as she was tackled affectionately to the ground by the three ninken who had grown a lot in the time she'd known them. "I'll miss you guys too, but we'll see each other again."

Karai jumped over to Itachi and gave him a tight squeeze saying warmly, "We'll get him back Itachi, someday when he's ready. We'll bring all of them home." Itachi squeezed gently in thanks for the reassurance that she wouldn't give up on bringing the 3 missing Uchiha home. "Be safe, write sometimes Karai-chan." Karai leapt down and nodded, "Promise!"

Just as she was getting ready to walk out the gates she was swept up again in a set of arms. The scent relayed the fact that it was her mother, "My baby girl, you be safe out there you hear me!" Karai knew she was crying and didn't hesitate to hug her mother. "I promise, we'll be careful Mom. I'll be back someday." Yoshino released her and stood clinging to her husband and son as her daughter wandered out the gates with Juro-sama.

Jiraiya and Naruto would be traveling with them to the border of Fire Country and then the groups would part. Each to find their own paths in life and leaving precious people behind with a promise to return someday. It was two days of camping together and joking about old times before she crossed the border into the Land of Ogres. There she felt the warmth of an old friend, "Hello Shisui…I've missed you."

The young man leapt down, "I've missed you too Karai. Is this Juro-sama?" Shisui asked looking at the large stag next to her. Karai giggled as Juro-sama nudged him.

 _ **'A pleasure to meet you Shisui-san, you have been a wonderful friend to my charge. How long are you staying with us?'**_ Shisui was shocked at the beast communicated with him he answered in awe, "I was assigned to be her protector prior to the 3rd Hokage's death. He knew she would leave eventually so I'm here to stay. I hope you don't mind."

Karai jumped into Shisui's arms rubbing her cheek against his, "I'm so happy I get to keep you with us!" Shisui laughed happily at having one of his friends with him again. Being all alone out in the wild, it had been hard on the sociable man to say the least. 'The time of loneliness is finally over!' Shisui thought to himself in relief.

ZIL: As you can see Act 1 has come to a close and I am so excited that I got to share this part of Karai's journey with you but as you can imagine it has only just begun. I owe my other fandoms a little love and then I will return with the writings of Act 2. Please Read and Review!


	21. General Updates

General Update for all my works

Hey everyone,

I have sadly been hit with a horrible case of writers block for several of my fics and I am looking for a Beta/Co-Author who might want to join me on my adventure.

I need the most help with my Inuyasha, Bleach, and Harry Potter fics. Most of my Naruto fics are writing themselves and my Bleach series of Karin's Ascension is writing in the works too on its own. I am happy to receive help where I can find it and I am open to suggestions as well. I just need someone else to help inspire me a bit.

I am starting a X-over fic or two which will post with the first 5 chapters minimum as soon as they are ready.

Thank you all again for your patience and again I am sorry for the inconvenience to my readers!

Sincerely,

ZanpaktosInLove


End file.
